


Pihalla

by Vendela (Wendela)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, Puhetta seksistä, Romantiikka, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 16:31:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13744899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendela/pseuds/Vendela
Summary: Keski-ikäisellä Harry Potterilla on ongelma. Vaimo vaatii eroa varsin järein perustein, ja hetkessä Harry on ulalla niin itsensä kuin identiteettinsä kanssa. Apua on tarjolla varsin odottamattomalta taholta.





	Pihalla

**Author's Note:**

> Ensin tämän piti olla one-shotti, mutta jossain vaiheessa huomasin, että tämä karkasi käsisitä. Joten tästä tuli sitten tämmöinenn ylipitkä one-shotti.
> 
> Tämän pitäisi olla suhteellisen canonin mukainen, sillä tässä eletään vuotta 2021 ja olen yrittänyt ottaa koko kirjasarjan huomioon.
> 
> Haluan sanoa vielä sen, että tämä taitaa olla ainoita omia ficcejäni missä ihan oikeasti tykkään Ginnystä.

~ * ~

  


"Harry, meidän täytyy puhua", Ginny sanoi kun Tylypahkan pikajuna oli hävinnyt näkyvistä.  
"Minulla on töitä kulta, puhutaan illalla", Harry sanoi ja kumartui antaakseen suukon vaimonsa poskelle.  
"Ei, me puhumme nyt. Kotona", Ginny sanoi tiukasti.  
"Mutta Hermione odottaa..." Harry yritti.  
"Hermione voi odottaa", Ginny napautti. "Sitä paitsi hän tietää, että sinä myöhästyt tänään."

Harry katsoi kummissaan vaimoaan, mutta tyytyi lopulta nyökkäämään. He ilmiintyivät laiturilta 9 ja 3/4 suoraan oman kotinsa eteiseen.

Riisuessaan ulkoviittaansa Harry ihmetteli mikä Ginnylle oli tullut. Yleensä hänen vaimonsa oli tyyni ja rauhallinen syyskuun ensimmäisenä päivänä kun lapset lähtivät Tylypahkaan, mutta tänään Ginny oli väännellyt käsiään, halaillut lapsia tavallista useammin ja vannottanut moneen otteeseen näitä kirjoittamaan. Kummissaan Harry sulki eteisen vaatekaapin oven ja meni keittiöön missä Ginny jo kolisteli teekuppeja pöytään.

"Kulta, minulla on todellakin kädet täynnä töitä, enkä ehtisi..."  
"Minä haluan eron", Ginny pamautti ja keskeytti Harryn puheen. Sanojensa vakuudeksi Ginny pamautti vielä kupit pöytään sellaisella voimalla, että helähti.

Hetken Harry luuli kuulleensa väärin. Eihän Ginny voinut tarkoittaa mitä sanoi. Eiväthän he voineet erota. He olivat tarkoitetut toisilleen, toistensa sielunkumppanit, toistensa peilikuvat, kaikkea sitä romanttista ja ihanaa mitä rakastuneiden kuuluikin olla.

"Sinä haluat eron?" Harry varmisti ja rypisti kulmiaan.  
"Kyllä. Eron. Avioeron", Ginny vahvisti ja kaatoi höyryävää teetä kahteen kuppiin.

Harry lysähti istumaan pöydän ääreen ja tarttui mekaanisesti toiseen kuumaan kuppiin polttaen samalla sormensa. Hänen päässään pyöri omituisesti eikä hän oikein vieläkään ymmärtänyt Ginnyn sanoja.

"Mutta entä lapset?" Harry sanoi avuttomana, sisäistämättä vieläkään vaimonsa sanoja.  
"Mitä lapsista? En minä heidän kanssaan ole naimisissa, vaan sinun. Ja sinusta minä myös haluan erota, en lapsista."

Harry tuijotti tyhjyyteen ymmärtämättä oikein vieläkään mistä Ginny puhui. Eikö eroaminen tarkoittanutkin että muutettiin eri osoitteisiin? Hankittiin uusia astioita, sovitettaisiin lasten aikataulut johonkin joka toinen -rytmiin ja niin edelleen. Harry yritti kuumeisesti muistella mitä oli juuri äskettäin kuullut työpaikkaruokalassa. Joku oli eronnut ja... Hän ei jaksanut muistaa mitä siihen oli liittynyt.

"Miksi?" Harry kysyi viimein pitkän hiljaisuuden jälkeen.

Ginny oli myös rauhoittunut, istunut pöydän ääreen Harrya vastapäätä ja puhalteli hiljalleen omaan kuppiinsa. Ginnyn silmissä oli kyyneleitä, mutta myös teräksinen vivahde ja äkkiä Harry ymmärsi että Ginny oli suunnitellut sanojaan jo pitkään. Kuinka pitkään, sitä Harry ei uskaltanut edes ajatella.

"Minä en enää jaksa", Ginny huokaisi ja painoi päänsä.  
"Mutta meillähän on kaikki hyvin", Harry sanoi nopeasti. "Molemmilla on hyvät työpaikat, lapsilla menee hyvin koulussa, kaikki on kunnossa, eikö olekin?"  
"Ei Harry, kaikki ei ole kunnossa."  
"Mitä... mitä sinä tarkoitat?" Harrya kylmäsi.  
"Me emme harrasta _ikinä_ seksiä", Ginny töksäytti viimein.

Hetkeen Harry ei saanut sanaa suustaan. Hän tuijotti vaimoaan kummissaan. Mitä tämä puhui, tietenkin he harrastivat seksiä. Olihan heillä kolme lastakin siitä todisteena. No, ehkä seksi oli hieman vähentynyt alkuvuosista, mutta eivät he mitään seniilejä vielä olleet.

"Mu- mutta onhan meillä seksiä", Harry änkytti.  
"Milloin meillä oli viimeksi seksiä?" Ginny kysyi pisteliäästi.  
"Noooo... odotas... se oli..." Harry pinnisteli muistiaan, ei siitä nyt kovin pitkä aika ollut.

Ginny katseli Harrya surullisena. Hän rakasti miestään suuresti, mutta ei niin paljon että olisi hyväksynyt ihan mitä vain. Hän oli mennyt Harryn kanssa naimisiin rakkaudesta, ihan oikeasta, kaiken kestävästä rakkaudesta. Ikä oli vain osoittanut, ettei hänenkään rakkautensa kestänyt aivan kaikkea. Ja tässä oli nyt se heinänkorsi joka katkaisi kamelinselän. Ginny halusi jotain vielä enemmän kuin Harryn pyyteettömän rakkauden, hän halusi elämän.

"Me harrastimme viimeksi seksiä ensimmäinen päivä toukokuuta Harry", Ginny sanoi lopulta väsyneellä äänellä. "Neljä kuukautta sitten."  
"Onko siitä todella niin pitkä aika?" Harry oli aidosti hämmästyneen näköinen. "En muistanutkaan."  
"Minä muistan, ja hyvin muistankin", Ginny sanoi. "Olimme olleet Dracon puutarhajuhlissa..."  
"Ai niin", Harryn ilme kirkastui. "Ja kun tulimme kotiin, niin meillä olikin aika mukava tuokio kahden kesken."  
"No, mukavuudesta voimme olla montaa mieltä", Ginny sanoi kuivasti, "mutta joka tapauksessa, siitä on nyt neljä kuukautta aikaa."  
"Miksi sinä et ole sanonut mitään koko kesänä?" Harry kysyi ihmeissään.  
"Sanonut? Minäkö?" Ginny tulistui nyt ensimmäisen kerran tosissaan. "Minä olen pyytänyt, rukoillut ja anellut sinulta seksiä koko kesän ajan! Jos en nyt joka päivä niin useamman kerran viikossa."  
"Niin mutta lapset", Harry yritti.  
"Paskat lapsista!" Ginny kivahti. "He ovat jo isoja."

Harry tuijotti järkyttyneenä vaimoaan. Ei hän ollut arvannut, että asia, seksi siis, oli Ginnylle noin tärkeä juttu. Tokihan Ginny oli maininnut siitä pari kertaa kesän aikana, mutta Harry oli ollut kiireinen töissään ja sitten heillä oli ollut yhteinen perheloma. Ei kai Ginny kuvitellut, että he silloin voisivat harrastaa seksiä? Harry pudisteli ajatukselleen huvittuneena päätään.

"Joten, minä haluan eron", Ginny totesi.  
"Mutta entä jos me yrittäisimme vielä. Nyt kun lapset ovat taas koulussa niin..." Harry pyysi vilpittömästi.  
"Ei, Harry, se ei käy", Ginny sanoi.  
"Miksi?"  
"Minä olen yrittänyt jo niin monta vuotta. Ihan oikeasti Harry, sinä et nyt taida ymmärtää", Ginny sanoi surullisena.

Harry pudisteli päätään nyt hämmentyneenä. Hän tunsi olonsa yllättäen epämukavaksi ja toivoi että koko keskustelu päättyisi mahdollisimman pian. Hänellä olisi paljon töitä tehtävänä ja hän oli jo tuhlannut monta tuntia aamusta saattaessaan lapsiaan Tylypahkan pikajunaan.

"Minun pitäisi mennä töihin", Harry nousi ja vilkaisi kelloaan.  
"Istu ja kuuntele!" Ginny karjaisi ja Harry istahti takaisin tuolilleen pelkästä hämmästyksestä että hänen vaimonsa käytti tuollaista äänensävyä.

"Minä olen väsynyt ja turhautunut ja surullinen ja..." Ginny hieroi ohimoitaan. "Mutta sinun täytyy ymmärtää Harry. Minulle ei riitä, että meillä on seksiä kaksi kertaa vuodessa. Minulle ei riitä, että saan orgasmin sinun kanssasi joka viides vuosi. Minä haluan enemmän, minä haluan, että minun kumppanini haluaa minua ja haluaa tuottaa nautintoa niin minulle kuin itselleenkin. Minä haluan heittäytyä edes joskus intohimoisesti ja villisti. Minä haluan että minun korvaani kuiskitaan julkisella paikalla. Minä haluan..."

"Ginny, lopeta", nyt Harryn ääni läjähti kuin ruoska. "Ole hiljaa!"  
"En ole!" Ginnyn silmät kipunoivat tulta.  
"Sinä olet väsynyt, sinä puhut sekavia", Harry sanoi ja nousi uudelleen seisomaan. "Mene lepäämään, puhutaan sitten illalla kun tulen kotiin."  
"Minä en ole täällä enää illalla, minä lähden nyt, Harry. Minä ihan oikeasti otan sinusta eron. Nyt."

Sanojensa vakuudeksi Ginny paukautti kämmenensä pöytää vasten ja nousi myös seisomaan. Hetken he tuijottivat toisiaan, kunnes Harry ymmärsi, että Ginny oli todellakin tosissaan.

"Oikeasti Ginny?" Harry yritti vielä.  
"Kyllä."  
"Pelkän seksin takia?"  
"Pelkän seksin? Harry, seksi on erittäin tärkeä osa parisuhdetta", Ginnyn silmissä kimmelsi nyt kyyneleet.  
"Onko?" Harry kysyi ihmeissään. "En tiennyt."  
"Tiedän", Ginny pyyhki vihaisena silmiään.  
"Miksi kukaan ei..."  
"Kaikki Harry, me kaikki olemme yrittäneet, mutta sinä et kuuntele!" Ginny itki nyt avoimesti. "Minä, Hermione, Ron, jopa äiti ja isä!"  
"Mitä? Onko Molly..." Harry jäykistyi välittömästi.  
"Kyllä, me kaikki olemme yrittäneet, mutta sinä et vain tajua!"

Sen sanottuaan Ginny syöksyi ulos keittiöstä ja Harry kuuli hänen tömistelevän yläkertaan. Hitaasti Harry vajosi takaisin istumaan. Hän ei ymmärtänyt kaikkea, mitä Ginny oli hänelle juuri sanonut, hän ei ymmärtänyt kuinka mikään voisi rikkoa heidän kauniin liittonsa. Ei kai seksi ihan oikeasti ollut niin tärkeää, että sen vuoksi pitäisi erota? Eihän?

Harry istui keittiössä pitkään. Katseli puupöydän naarmuja, yritti ymmärtää, mitä hänelle oli juuri sanottu, mutta ei silti ymmärtänyt mitään. Sitä paitsi hänen pitäisi lähteä töihin, kello oli jo paljon. Ginny oli edelleen yläkerrassa kun Harry nousi viimein pöydän äärestä, meni olohuoneeseen ja astui takkaan.

"Taikaministeriöön", Harry sanoi ja heitti kourallisen hormipulveria jalkoihinsa.

~ * ~

Työpäivä kului sumussa. Harry ei osannut eikä pystynyt keskittymään mihinkään. Hänen mielessään pyöri vain se, mitä Ginny oli sanonut hänelle aamulla. Se, että Ginny halusi erota. Harry ei ymmärtänyt, miksi Ginny halusi erota? Eikä hän ymmärtänyt, miksi seksi oli niin tärkeää Ginnylle. Seksi oli likaista ja sottaista, eikä herättänyt minkäänlaisia tunteita, se oli suorittamista vähän niin kuin pyykinpesu tai tiskaaminen.

Iltapäivän palaverissa Harryn katse harhaili tuon tuosta lumottuun ikkunaan ja sen takana ropisevaan sateeseen. Hän ei kuunnellut kuinka hänen alaisensa väittelivät uusista turvataioista, eikä hän noteerannut, että osaston uusi harjoittelija taikoi vahingossa eräälle aurorille viikset kun hänen piti oikaista sulkakynänsä tekemiä muistiinpanoja. Harry tuijotti vain ikkunasta ja mietti, kuinka paljon Ginny sitten haluaisi seksiä. Olisiko kerran kahdessa kuussa sopivasti? Eihän Ginny sentään voinut joka kuukausi haluta? Pelkkä ajatuskin sai Harryn nolostumaan ja punastumaan. Viimein hän havahtui kun joku puhutteli häntä nimeltä.

"Harry?"  
"Niin?" Harry repäisi katseensa sateisesta ikkunasta ja huomasi katsovansa Hermionen huolestuneita kasvoja. Huone oli tyhjä, palaveri oli ilmeisesti päättynyt jo hyvän aikaa sitten.

"Oletko sinä kunnossa?" Hermione veti itselleen tuolin ja istuutui Harryn viereen.  
"Minä... Anteeksi kun en tullut aamupalaveriin."  
"Ei se mitään Harry", Hermione hymyili. "Mutta oletko sinä kunnossa?"  
"Joo... joo, olen minä. Kyllä", Harry rykäisi hieman ja korjasi asentoaan.

Hermionen katse oli tutkiva ja Harry huomasi väistelevänsä sitä.

"Kaikki on hyvin", Harry yritti vakuuttaa.  
"Minä..." Hermione aloitti mutta Harry keskeytti hänet.  
"Ginny haluaa erota", Harry töksäytti.  
"Voi Harry, olen niin pahoillani", Hermione sanoi ja kumartui halaamaan Harrya.  
"Kiitos."

Hetken Harryn nenä oli täynnä Hermionen kuritonta kiharaa ja hän tajusi ettei ollut halannut pitkään aikaan ystäväänsä. Niinpä Harry rutisti naista hieman kunnes irrotti otteensa. Hermione pyyhki silmiään.

"Minä olen oikeasti todella, todella pahoillani", Hermione kaivoi taskustaan nenäliinaa.  
"Niin minäkin, en vain ymmärrä, miksi Ginny haluaa eron", Harry pureskeli huultaan.  
"Mitä? Eikö hän sanonut syytä?" Hermionen kyyneleet olivat poissa hetkessä.  
"Sanoi hän, mutta..." Harry kiemurteli vaivautuneena.  
"Ai, no hyvä", Hermione huokaisi.

Harry rypisti kulmiaan. Miksi Hermione ei udellut enempää? Ei ollut naisen tapaista jättää näinkin tärkeää ja vakavaa asiaa tähän. Sitten oivallus iski Harryyn.

"Sinä tiesit!" hän sanoi syyttävästi.  
"Mitä?" Hermione vinkaisi hyvin epätyypillisellä tavalla.  
"Sinä tiesit, että Ginny haluaa eron", Harry puuskahti. "Tietenkin sinä tiesit, tehän olette ystäviä. Voi ei, onko hän kertonut sinulle, miksi hän haluaa erota?"

Hermionen ei tarvinnut sanoa mitään, sillä vastaus paistoi hänen kasvoiltaan. Harry voihkaisi ja painoi päänsä käsiinsä.

"Voi ei! Minä en usko tätä! Ginny ei ole ihan oikeasti voinut puhua meidän... meidän... meidän intiimiasioitamme muille!"  
"Minusta tuntuu, että sinun kannattaa puhua Ronin kanssa", Hermione sanoi yrittäen pelastaa tilanteen.  
"Tietääkö Ron?" Harry voihkaisi ja Hermione nyökkäsi.  
"Tietääkö Ron myös syyn?" Hermione nyökkäsi uudelleen ja Harry hautaisi kasvot uudelleen käsiinsä.

"Ei, minun täytyy mennä kotiin ja puhua Ginnyn kanssa", Harry sanoi päättäväisesti ja nousi ylös.  
"Ginny ei ole teillä, hän muutti Kotikoloon", Hermione sanoi vaisusti.  
"Mitä? Tietävätkö Molly ja Arthur?"  
"Kyllä", Hermione kuiskasi. "Mitä jos menisit ihan oikeasti meille ja juttelisit Ronin kanssa."

Kauhusta mykkänä Harry asteli ovelle, ulos siitä ja hissille. Kun hän suuntasi aulan hormiverkoston luo hän pohti tiesivätkö kaikki hänen yksityiselämänsä likaisimmatkin yksityiskohdat? Eikö mikään ollut enää pyhää? Eikö naisen ja miehen välistä suhdetta kunnioitettu vaan kaikki ruodittiin koko ystäväpiirin ja suvun voimin? Järkyttyneenä pelkästä ajatuksesta Harry heitti tuhkaa liekkeihin ja hormitti itsensä Hermionen ja Ronin kotiin.

~ * ~

"Moikka kamu!" Ron tervehti nuutuneen näköistä Harrya pirteästi. "Miten menee?"  
"Ron, älä viitsi esittää. Minä tiedän, että sinä tiedät", Harry sanoi väsyneellä äänellä ja istahti sohvalle.  
"Mitä minä tiedän?" Ron kysyi kummissaan.  
"Että Ginny haluaa eron."  
"Ai sen, joo, tiedän. Tänäänkö hän sitten sanoi sen?" Ron katseli kiinnostuneena Harrya, joka tyytyi vain mulkaisemaan ystäväänsä.

"Kuule, paska juttu, otan osaa", Ron sanoi välittämättä Harryn mulkoilusta. "Otatko kermakaljan?"  
"Vaikka", Harry kohautti olkiaan ja sulki silmänsä.

Ron kolisteli ja rapisteli hyvän aikaa keittiön puolella. Harry kuulosteli ystävänsä puuhia ja mietti miten aloittaa keskustelu. He eivät Ronin kanssa yleensä puhuneet näistä asioista. Harry ei oikein tiennyt mistä se johtui, ehkä siitä että Ginny oli kuitenkin Ronin sisko. Niin, ja siitä että Hermione oli tietenkin Harryn toinen paras ystävä ja nykyisin myös hänen esimiehensä. Ja siitä, ettei Harry halunnut puhua asiasta.

Oli vain yksinkertaisesti asioita joista ei puhuttu, kenellekään, ikinä. Niin Harry oli asian oppinut. Asuessaan Likusterintiellä Harry ei ollut koskaan nähnyt Petunian ja Vernonin osoittavan minkäänlaisia kiintymyksen merkkejä toisiaan kohtaan. He eivät halailleet tai suudelleet, eikä Harry ollut koskaan kuullut heidän harrastavan seksiä.

Tylypahkassa puolestaan hän oli ollut jatkuvasti niin kiireinen, no kaiken kanssa, ettei hänen mielessään ollut pyörinyt paljon muu kuin Voldemort. Ja ehkä pari muutakin seikkaa, mutta ei niistä nyt sen enempää. Eikä kukaan hänen kavereistaan ollut koskaan puhunut seksistä, ei mikäli hän muisti oikein.

Taistelun jälkeen he olivat Ginnyn kanssa asuneet pitkään Kotikolossa, eikä Harryn mieleen ollut edes tullut, että he olisivat tehneet jotain siellä. Saatikka että he olisivat tehneet jotain ennen kuin olivat virallisesti naimisissa. Sen jälkeen he olivat kyllä olleet aivan pupuja. Muisto nosti hymyn Harryn huulille. He olivat harrastaneet seksiä heidän ensimmäisessä omassa asunnossaan varmaan kaksi tai kolme kertaa viikossa. Se oli ollut aikaa se, todellakin!

Sitten oli ollut opiskelut, ja sen jälkeen työ ja seksi oli vain vähentynyt. Sitten oli syntynyt James, ja pari vuotta siitä Albus ja lopulta Lily. Lapset olivat vieneet paljon aikaa, eikä heillä ollut enää kiinnostustakaan harrastaa seksiä. Tai ainakaan Harrylla ei ollut. Nekin kerrat, kun Molly oli ottanut lapset viikonlopuksi Kotikoloon, Harry oli halunnut vain levätä, sillä sitähän Mollykin oli varmasti ajatellut. Hän hoitaisi lapsia, että vanhemmat saivat nukkua pois univelkaansa.

Sitä paitsi eiväthän keski-ikäiset ihmiset enää harrastaneet seksiä, eiväthän? Olihan varmasti täysin luonnotonta jos nelikymppiset  
touhusivat makuuhuoneen puolella useammin kuin kerran parissa kuussa. Ehkä hänen pitäisi todellakin jutella asiasta Ronin kanssa.

Samassa Ron palasi olohuoneeseen käsissään tarjotin joka pursusi voileipiä, kermakaljapulloja sekä suklaata.

"Hermionen idea", Ron viittasi heti suklaaseen ja Harry hymähti.  
"Naiset."  
"No niin, Ginny nyt sitten vihdoinkin sai kakistettua, että haluaa erota", Ron meni suoraan asiaan.  
"Miten niin vihdoinkin?" Harry kysyi hämmästyneenä. "Kuinka kauan sinä olet tiennyt tästä?"  
"No, ehkä kolme neljä vuotta, suunnilleen", Ron mumisi suu täynnä voileipää.  
"Kolme neljä? Mitä?" Harry ähkäisi ja avasi kermakaljan.  
"Niin, hänen piti ottaa asia puheeksi jo viime vuonna mutta sitten tuli kaikki se sekoilu Albuksen ja Scorpiuksen kanssa", Ron tunki jo toista voileipää suuhunsa.  
"Tämä ei ole todellista", Harry mumisi ja hörppäsi pullostaan.

"Mutta minkälainen ääliö sinä oikein olet?" Ron kysyi katsoa aidon ihmettelevästi Harrya. "Etkö sinä anna vaimollesi kun hän pyytää?"  
"Anna? Tietenkin annan", Harry tuhahti. "Annan mitä?"

Ron voihkaisi suu täynnä. Tästä keskustelusta ei tulisi helppo. Hermione oli kyllä varoittanut asiasta etukäteen, ja prepannut Ronia kohtaamaan vastustusta. Mutta siihen Ron ei ollut varautunut, että Harry olisi näin alkeellisella tasolla asioiden suhteen. Toisaalta, eiväthän he olleet koskaan oikeasti puhuneetkaan näistä asioita. Ainakaan niin, että Harry olisi ymmärtänyt, että nyt puhutaan seksistä. Ron nielaisi ja huokaisi raskaasti. Illasta tulisi pitkä.

"Harry, minä puhun nyt suoraan ja pyydän anteeksi sitä. Älä vihastu minuun, mutta en sano tai tee mitään, mikä ei olisi normaalia ja... no... hyväksyttävää tai jotain", Ron aloitti ja kokosi hetken ajatuksiaan.

"Ginny haluaa erota, koska teillä ei ole riittävästi seksiä", Ron aloitti.  
"Minä tiedän, hän kertoi sen aamulla varsin värikkäin sanakääntein", Harry totesi.  
"Hyvä. Tai ei siis ole hyvä, että te eroatte, mutta hyvä, että Ginny sai viimeinkin suunsa auki. Hän on ollut oikeasti ihan rikki tuon asian kanssa jo vuosia."  
"Miksi kukaan ei ole sanonut minulle mitään?" Harry kysyi tuskastuneena.  
"Sinulle? Me kaikki olemme yrittäneet takoa tätä sinun päähäsi vaikka kuinka pitkään. Muistatko sen poikien reissun pari vuotta sitten? Kun oltiin telttailemassa Deanin, Seamusin ja Nevillen kanssa."

Harry nyökkäsi. Hän muisti kuinka heillä kaikilla oli ollut hauskaa, vaikka hän ei oikein muistanutkaan, miksi heitä oli naurattanut niin kovasti. Tai ehkä hän oli vain nauranut muiden mukana.

"Muistatko sinä, kun Neville kertoi hänen ja Hannahin suhteesta ja siitä kuinka Nevillen mummi oli yllättänyt heidät?" Ron kysyi.  
"Muistan, he olivat jääneet kiinni rysän päältä", Harry pinnisteli muistiaan ja Ron nyökkäsi tyytyväisenä. "Mutta miten se liittyy seksiin jos he olivat kalastamassa?"

Ron hakkasi henkisesti itseään nuijalla päähän. Tämä ei ollut todellista.

"Ei Harry, kyse ei ollut kalastamisesta vaan Nevillen mummi oli astunut makuuhuoneeseen juuri kun Neville oli pannut Hannahia." Harry tuijotti tyhjin silmin Ronia. "Siis Neville oli työntänyt peniksensä Hannahin vaginaan ja liikutteli sitä siellä, tiedäthän, he harrastivat seksiä. Ja Hannah oli saanut juuri sillä hetkellä aika äänekkään orgasmin, mikä tarkoittaa..."

"Minä tiedän, mikä orgasmi on", Harry ärähti. "En minä nyt ihan idiootti ole."

Ron pyöräytti silmiään, muttei sanonut mitään.

"Okei, tajusin pointin nyt, siellä telttaillessa se meni vähän ohi. Oliko siellä muitakin... krhm... seksijuttuja?" Harry punastui kysymystään.  
"Oli, eihän me mistään muusta puhuttukaan koko viikonloppu kuin seksistä", Ron voihkaisi.  
"Eikä!" Harryn ilme oli ällistynyt. "Minä luulin, että... minä en..."  
"Joo, me huomattiin kyllä", Ron sanoi hiljaa.

Harry painoi päänsä käsiinsä. Tämä ei voinut olla totta. Tämän oli pakko olla unta, oikein pahaa unta josta hän heräisi aivan kohta. Heräisi ja huomaisi nukkuvansa turvallisesti Ginnyn vieressä. Mutta tämä ei ollut unta ja Harryn oli pakko hyväksyä tosiasiat. Tällä hetkellä hän oli aivan pihalla niin omasta elämästään kuin keskustelusta jota hän kävi parhaan ystävänsä kanssa. Niinpä hän päätti pitää edes jonkun langan omissa hyppysissään.

"Ron, kuinka usein te harrastatte Hermionen kanssa seksiä?" kysymys kuulosti oudolta ja erittäin tungettelevalta, mutta Ron ei näyttänyt pahastuvan.  
"No, se vähän riippuu", tämä vastasi mietteissään. "Noin niin kuin normiviikolla ehkä pari kertaa, joskus kolme jos on aikaa. Jos Hermionella on paljon menoja niin sitten saattaa jäädä vain yhteen kertaan, mutta lomalla on aina sitten enemmän. Mitähän minä nyt sanoisin, ehkä neljä viisi kertaa viikossa. Ja siihen tietenkin kaikki muu toiminta päälle.  
"Muu toiminta?" Harryn suu oli kuiva.  
"Runkkaus tietenkin", Ron sanoi.  
"Ai", Harryn kurkku tuntui olevan hiekkapaperia.

"Kuule, minä tiedän että teillä on ollut todella, siis oikeasti todella vähän seksiä, mutta kai sinä olet kompensoinut sitä itse?" Ronin katse oli totinen, mutta Harry ei ymmärtänyt kysymystä. "Kai sinä edes vedät käteen?"

Jostain syystä kermakalja meni juuri sillä hetkellä Harryn väärään kurkkuun ja hän sai yskänpuuskan.

"Minä", hän kakoi, "minä en... yleensä..."  
"Et ole tosissasi!" Ron voihkaisi. "Etkö sinä hyvä mies runkkaa?"  
"Mitä? Minä? En?" Harry yski edelleen ja Ron huokaisi erittäin syvään.  
"Itsetyydytys ei ole paha asia, ei ollenkaan. Päinvastoin, on hyvä jos pystyy tuottamaan itselleen nautintoa", Ron yritti mutta Harry pudisteli päätään.  
"Minä en halua puhua tästä enää."

"Merlin, Ginny oli _niin_ oikeassa", Ron mutisi niin hiljaa, ettei Harry kuullut hänen sanojaan.

"Minä… Minun pitää mennä nyt. Huomenna on työpäivä ja..." Harry nousi sohvalta ja pudisteli olemattomia pölyhiukkasia housuistaan.  
"Okei kamu", Ron sanoi, "mutta lupaa minulle, että mietit sitä. Runkkaamista siis. Se on tärkeää!"  
"Ron, minä en..." Harry aloitti, mutta vaikeni kun ei löytänyt sopivia sanoja.  
"Mieti sitä", Ron pyysi vielä kerran ennen kuin Harry astui takkaan.

~ * ~ 

Pöllämystyneenä päivän tapahtumista Harry seisoi tyhjässä olohuoneessaan. Talo oli autio ja hiljainen. Lapset olivat varmaan parasta aikaa nauttimassa Tylypahkan maittavasta juhla-ateriasta ja Ginny... Niin, Ginny oli varmaan Kotikolossa juomassa teetä äitinsä kanssa. Toivottavasti heillä ei ollut käynnissä samanlainen keskustelu kun Harrylla ja Ronilla hetki sitten. Harrya puistatti pelkkä ajatuskin.

Saadakseen muuta ajateltavaa Harry asteli kylpyhuoneeseen ja avasi hanan valuttaakseen itselleen lämpimän kylvyn. Odotellessaan ammeen täyttymistä Harry katseli itseään peilistä. Hän oli täyttänyt kesällä neljäkymmentäyksi vuotta, mutta hän ei tuntenut itseään niin vanhaksi. Hänestä tuntui että hän oli lakannut laskemasta vuosia täytettyään kolmekymmentä, Lily oli ollut silloin kahden vanha. Harry muisti hyvin kuinka hän oli leikkinyt työn kanssa puutarhassa, lennättänyt tätä luudalla. Miten elämä olikaan ollut helppoa ja ihanaa silloin.

Nyt vuodet näkyivät selkeämmin Harryn kasvoilla. Silmät olivat edelleen syvän vihreät, mutta väsyneet. Hiukset sojottivat edelleen joka suuntaan kurittomina vaikka Harry yrittikin pitää mallin siistinä ja huoliteltuna. Vuodet olivat tuoneet ryppyjä sekä muutaman lisäkilon keskivartaloon. Toimistoon siirtynyt työ oli heikentänyt kentällä tarvittavaa kuntoa, ja Harry huomasi lihastensa pienentyneen nuoruusvuosista. Ei hän silti missään nimessä ollut lihava, ei. Ihan normaalin keski-ikäisen miehen näköinen.

Amme oli viimein täynnä ja Harry riisui hitaasti vaatteensa. Hän ei halunnut enää katsella itseään peilistä. Hän ei halunnut etenkään nähdä haaroissaan roikkuvaa uloketta, joka tuntui olevan syypää kaikkeen tänään tapahtuneeseen. Nopeasti Harry laskeutui veteen ja sulki silmänsä yrittäen rentoutua.

Ajatukset palasivat kuitenkin tuon tuosta Ronin kanssa käytyyn keskusteluun ja siihen mitä Ron oli kehottanut hänen miettivän. Itsetyydytys. Runkkaaminen. Käteen vetäminen. Rakkaalla lapsella tuntui olevan monta nimeä, eikä Harry ymmärtänyt miksi.

Tietenkin hän tyydytti itseään aina silloin tällöin, ehkä pari kolme kertaa vuodessa. Enempään hän ei ollut kokenut tarvetta. Ja nuokin kerrat olivat olleet yleensä sellaisia, että uloke hänen jalkojensa välissä oli itse vaatinut sitä, ei niinkään että Harry olisi tietoisesti suunnitellut asiaa tai miettinyt mitään sen erikoisempaa.

Nyt kun Harry pysähtyi ajattelemaan asiaa hän huomasi, että hänen itsetyydytyksellään oli kaava. Hän ei tehnyt sitä koskaan muualla kuin kotona, ja vain silloin kun oli ehdottoman yksin. Lapset olivat Tylypahkassa ja Ginny työmatkalla. Ehkä se liittyi jotenkin rentoutumiseen?

Niinpä Harry, ajatuksesta innostuneena antoi kätensä laskeutua nivusiinsa. Penis oli löysä ja kellui vedessä painottomana. Harry yritti hyväillä itseään, mutta ajatukset karkasivat tuon tuosta tekemättömiin töihin tai siihen mitä Ginny mahtoi ajatella juuri sillä hetkellä.

Hitto! Hän oli toivoton tapaus. Harry luovutti ennen kuin oli kunnolla edes aloittanut. Ei ollut mitään järkeä edes yrittää, hän oli aivan liian stressaantunut. Niinpä Harry nousi kylvystä, kuivasi itsensä, puki lämpimän pyjaman ylleen ja pujahti viileiden lakanoiden väliin. Uni tuli pian ja johdatti Harryn keskelle mitä mielikuvituksellisinta seikkailua.

~ * ~

Aamulla Harry heräsi jomottavaan tunteeseen. Yö oli ollut varsin levoton, hän oli nähnyt sekavia unia joissa Ginny oli levitellyt jalkojaan paljastaen niin intiimialueensa kuin paljaat rintansakin ja Ron oli juossut Harryn perässä heilutellen kädessään jotain pitkulaista ja huutanut "se on aivan normaalia Harry, aivan normaalia".

Lisäksi hän oli ollut unessaan jälleen Draco Malfoyn puutarhajuhlissa, juonut boolia, humaltunut kevyesti, tullut kotiin ja rakastellut vaimoaan nautinnollisesti. Tosin Harryn unessa Draco oli seisonut häiritsevästi sängyn vieressä boolilasi kädessään ja kommentoinut heidän herkkää hetkeään monotonisella äänellä, aivan kuin kyseessä olisi ollut urheilusuoritus.

Harry avasi hitaasti silmänsä ja tuijotti kattoon. Oliko eilinen ollut pahaa unta vai totta? Tyhjä ja koskematon paikka Harryn vieressä todisti hänen pahimmat pelkonsa todeksi. Myös yölliset unet ja niiden aikaansaannos puhui omaa kieltään. Harry ähkäisi kun kovuus hänen housuissaan ei ottanut laantuakseen.

No, tämä oli taas näitä kertoja, Harry tuumi astellessaan venytellen pesuhuoneeseen. Suihkun alla seistessään hän viimeinkin huomioi kovana seisovan kalunsa. Hän hyväili sitä hellästi, ummisti silmänsä ja yritti miettiä jotain muuta kuin sitä, mitä teki parasta aikaa. Se ei kuitenkaan onnistunut vaan edellisen päivän keskustelut palasivat Harryn mieleen kirkkaina. Sitä mukaa hänen elimensä alkoi myös veltostua ja pian Harry huomasi hyväilevänsä löysää penistä ja lopetti siihen. Eikö tämäkään onnistunut? Oliko hän näin huono ja surkea seksissä, ettei saanut edes itseään tyydytettyä?

Apein mielin Harry suuntasi aamupalalle. Ehkä hän vain unohtaisi koko asian, keskittyisi tärkeämpiin asioihin ja odottaisi, että Ginny leppyisi ja palaisi takaisin kotiin. Vaikka samalla hetkellä kun ajatus oli tullut hänen mieleensä hän tajusi, ettei Ginny tulisi enää ikinä kotiin ja se sai hänet surulliseksi.

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

Viikko sujui nopeasti töissä. Harry onnistui painamaan alkuviikon tapahtumat mielestään ja keskittymään töihinsä. Enää hän ei tuijotellut ikkunoista ulos vaan oli jälleen oma, jämäkkä itsensä, esimies joka määräsi.

Perjantai oli kiireinen, sillä osasto sai vihjeen varastettujen luudanvarsien kätköpaikasta. Harry organisoi paikalle pikavauhtia partion tarkastamaan tilanteen ja onnekseen he saivat takavarikoitua koko saaliin, ja kaupanpäälle tuli vielä itse varaskin. Niinpä Harry oli hämmästynyt kun kello löi neljä ja Hermione asteli hänen toimistoonsa hakemaan viikkoraporttia.

"Hienoa työtä", Hermione silmäili läpi raporttia ja hymyili.  
"Niin kuin aina", Harry virnisti ja nojasi taaksepäin työtuolillaan.  
"No, tämä viikko oli sitten tässä. Nähdään sunnuntaina", Hermione pyörähti mennäkseen.  
"Mitä? Sunnuntaina?" Harry kähähti ja lähes kaatui selälleen keikkuessaan tuolinsa kanssa.  
"Niin, Kotikolon sunnuntailounaalla tietenkin", Hermione sanoi kuin asia olisi ollut itsestään selvyys.  
"Mutta... mutta enhän minä voi tulla sinne", Harry sanoi.

"Mikset muka voisi?" Hermione oli aidosti hämmästyneen näköinen ennen kuin ymmärrys levisi hänen kasvoilleen. "Ah. Harry, ei se mene niin."

Hermione asteli takaisin Harryn työpöydän luo ja katseli ystäväänsä. Säikähtäneet silmät tuijottivat silmälasien takaa ja Hermione näki jälleen edessään sen pienen pojan johon oli tutustunut ikuisuus sitten.

"Se, että sinä ja Ginny eroatte, ei erota sinua muusta perheestä. Sinulla on edelleen paikkasi Weasleyn ruokapöydässä ja ennen kaikkea heidän sydämessään", Hermione hymyili lempeästi.  
"Onko?" Harry kysyi ihmetellen.  
"Tietenkin. Sitä paitsi sinähän olit ensin Ronin paras ystävä ja vasta sen jälkeen Ginnyn poikaystävä. Helpottaako se ajatus ollenkaan?"  
"Vähän", Harry myönsi ja hymyili.  
"Eli nähdään sunnuntaina", Hermione totesi.  
"Sunnuntaina."

~ * ~

Jo vuosikymmenten ajan Molly oli järjestänyt sunnuntaisin aterian perheelleen. Joka ikinen sunnuntai kello kaksi hän nosti höyryävät padat ja pannut pöytään, leijutti salaattikulhon paikoilleen ja huusi perheensä syömään. Ja niin he saapuivat, kuka mistäkin päin taloa tai pihaa. Iloisina, nauravina ja riehakkaina. Ja jokainen heistä oli Mollylle yhtä rakas ja tärkeä.

Seitsemänkymmenen vuoden ikä ei painanut Mollya kun hän touhusi keittiössään. Toki tahti oli hieman hidastunut nuoruusvuosista, ja nykyisin hänellä oli apunaan myös tyttärensä ja sekä ihastuttavat miniänsä ja joukko hurmaavia lapsenlapsia.

Tänä sunnuntaina Mollya jännitti kuitenkin enemmän kuin pitkiin aikoihin. Hän oli jo vuosia nähnyt, ettei hänen lapsensa, hänen ainut tyttärensä, ollut onnellinen, mutta nyt kun tämä oli viimeinkin tehnyt ison päätöksen elämässään, Molly mietti, olisiko sittenkin ollut vielä jokin keino. Ero oli niin lopullinen, niin peruuttamaton. Ja juuri siksi hän ei missään nimessä halunnut päästää Harrya pois heidän perinteestään. Hermione oli onneksi puhunut asiasta käydessään keskiviikkoiltana Kotikolossa ja yhdessä he olivat suunnitelleet, kuinka sunnuntaiateria tulisi menemään. Harry ei saisi tuntea itseään ulkopuoliseksi tai hylätyksi.

Kello oli varttia vaille kaksi kun Molly kuuli oven käyvän ja tutun äänen takanaan.

"Terve taloon", Harry hymyili hieman väkinäisesti.  
"Kultaseni!" Molly huudahti, kuivasi kätensä ja riensi halaamaan Harrya.

Siinä samassa myös Ron ja Hermione olivat keittiössä, ottivat Harryn huostaansa ja veivät hänet olohuoneeseen jutellen koko ajan jotain merkityksetöntä. Pian heidän ääniinsä liittyivät myös Bill ja Arthur.

"Syömään!" Molly kajautti huutonsa ja samassa talo syttyi eloon. Askeleita, kolinaa, huudahduksia kaikui joka puolelta kun perhe saapui pöytään.

Harry istui omalle, tutulle paikalleen ison pöydän ääreen ja vilkaisi varkain oikealla puolellaan olevaa tyhjää paikkaa. Samassa Ron kiinnitti hänen huomionsa pöydän toiselta puolelta jatkaen keskenjäänyttä selostustaan eilisen päivän huispauspelistä, jota oli ollut katsomassa.

Astiat kilisivät ja kolisivat jo kun Ginny viimein livahti paikalleen Harryn viereen. Hän oli pyytänyt äitiään säilyttämään heidän tavanomaiset istumapaikkansa, sillä Ginnykin oli sitä mieltä, että Harry kuului kaikesta huolimatta heidän sukuunsa. Mikään tunne ei värähtänyt Ginnyn sisällä kun hän vilkaisi Harrya. Päätös erosta oli siis ollut ehdottoman oikea, vaikka se kirpaisikin edelleen hieman.

Kun viimeinenkin kulho oli tyhjennetty ja Molly ryhtyi leijuttamaan lautasia tiskialtaaseen, Ginny kumartui Harryn puoleen.

"Mennään puutarhaan puhumaan."

Harry jäykistyi välittömästi kuullessaan tutun äänen. Hänen oli ollut koko aterian ajan ollut vaikeaa olla katsomatta Ginnyä, koskematta vaimoaan, entistä vaimoaan, niin kuin olisi normaalissa tilanteessa tehnyt.

"Tietenkin kulta", Harry sanoi automaattisesti ja oli purra kieleensä. "Anteeksi."

"Meidän täytyy kertoa lapsille", Ginny sanoi heti kun Harry oli sulkenut takaoven heidän perässään.  
"Niin", Harry huokaisi.  
"Minä en ole muuttanut mieltäni", Ginny sanoi napakasti, sillä hän arvasi mitä Harryn mielessä liikkui.  
"Arvasin sen", Harry alistui.

Hetkeen he eivät puhuneet, katselivat vain toisiaan.

"Onko sinulla joku toinen?" Harry kysyi lopulta sen, jota oli viime päivien ajan pohtinut ankarasti.  
"Ei tietenkään ole", Ginny sanoi. "En minä mikään hirviö ole."  
"Hyvä."  
"Mutta aion kyllä mennä eteenpäin elämässäni, toivottavasti se sopii sinulle."  
"Onko minulla muita vaihtoehtoja?" Harry kysyi hieman sarkastisesti.  
"Minä toivon, että sinäkin menet eteenpäin. Elämässäsi siis. Toivon ihan todella, että löydät jonkun", Ginny sanoi vakavana.  
"Niin kai."

Uusi hiljaisuus laskeutui heidän välilleen.

"Sopiiko sinulle ensi lauantai?" Ginny rikkoi hiljaisuuden.  
"Mihin?" Harry rypisti kulmiaan.  
"Että menemme kertomaan lapsille", Ginny huokaisi.  
"Ai niin, tietenkin", Harry sanoi. "Voi hitto, se ei ole helppoa. Jamesilla on viimeinen vuosi ja Albuksella on V.I.P:it tulossa. Mitenhän he reagoivat?"  
"Hyvin se menee", Ginny lohdutti. "Sitä paitsi luulen heidän aavistavan jo jotain, ainakin James on sen verran vanha."  
"Mitä? Et kai sinä luule että he tietävät meidän... no... siitä syystä mitään?" Harry oli aidosti järkyttynyt ajatellessaan asiaa.  
"Ai että tietävätkö he meidän seksielämästämme?" Ginny kysyi huvittuneena. "Tietenkin tietävät, eivät he ole tyhmiä."

Harry punastui rajusti ajatellessaan mitä hänen lapsensa ajattelivat vanhempiensa intiimistä kanssakäymisestä. Hän ei voisi enää ikinä katsoa heitä silmiin.

"Harry, se on ihan normaalia", Ginny yritti. "Siitä ei vain puhuta ääneen, mutta kyllä sen näkee. Kyllä minäkin näen edelleen, ovatko minun vanhempani touhunneet milloin viimeksi makuuhuoneessa."

Ajatus järkytti Harrya. Eivät kai Molly ja Arthur enää tuon ikäisinä? Punoitus levisi entistä laajemmalle, ja Harry istahti puutarhatuolille. Hän ei voisi mennä sisälle ja kohdata Ginnyn lempeitä vanhempia näiden mielikuvien jälkeen.

"Voi elämä sinun kanssasi", Ginny puuskahti. "Kuinka sinä voit olla noin käsittämättömän rajoittunut? Minä en enää jaksa, ihan oikeasti. Mene hoitoon!"

Sen sanottuaan Ginny avasi oven, meni sisälle ja pamautti oven vähän turhan teatraalisesti kiinni. Harry jäi katselemaan puutarhassa vipeltäviä menninkäisiä. Hän ei ymmärtänyt enää mistään mitään.

~ * ~

Seuraavalla viikolla Harry työskenteli yhä ahkerammin uuden elämänsä kanssa. Yllättäen hänellä oli vuorokaudessa ylimääräisiä tunteja käytettävänään, mutta sitä useammin hän huomasi viipyvänsä myöhään työpaikallaan. Työ oli ollut hänelle aina tärkeää ja etenkin nyt hän tunsi tarvitsevansa jotain konkreettista mihin suunnata ajatuksensa.

Puolessa välin viikkoa Harryn arkistoidessa loppuun käsiteltyjä tapauksia, hän sai toimistoonsa yllättävän vieraan.

"Harry", Draco Malfoy tervehti nojaillen ovenpieleen.  
"Draco", Harry nosti päätään ja laski käsissään pitelemät pergamentit pöydälleen. "Mukava nähdä."  
"Onko?" Dracolla oli edelleen tuttu venyttelevä puhetapa, sama kuin vuosikymmeniä sitten koulussa.

Harry nousi pöytänsä takaa ja kätteli Dracon kehottaen tätä sitten istumaan vierastuoliinsa.

"Mikä sinut tuo tänne?" Harry istahti pöytänsä kulmalle. "Onko pojilla kaikki hyvin?"  
"On, ainakin Scorpiuksen viimeisimmän kirjeen mukaan", Draco huitaisi kädellään. "Mutta tulin kysymään kuinka sinä voit."  
"Minäkö?" Harry hämmästyi. "Hyvin minä voin, ei tässä mitään."

Draco kohotti toista kulmakarvaansa tutulla elellä. Harry kiemurteli hieman hermostuneena, sillä eihän hän nyt voisi lähteä tilittämään yksityisasioitaan Dracolle. Eihän?

Se, että edellisen vuoden tapahtumat olivat lähentäneet heidän välejään, ei siltikään tehnyt heistä parhaita ystäviä. Heidän poikansa olivat toki toistensa parhaat kaverit, ja sen myötä Harrykin oli opetellut tuntemaan Dracon uudelleen. Tämä aikuinen Draco oli aivan erilainen kun se kouluaikojen kiusankappale, joka oli ärsyttänyt Harryn lähes hengiltä. Vaikka toki Dracossa oli edelleen omat vikansa, tämä kuitenkin osasi käyttäytyä nykyisin.

"Olen pahoillani", Draco sanoi äkkiä vakavana ja kumartui koskettamaan Harrya.  
"Ai, no... kiitos", Harry häkeltyi hetkeksi.  
"Paska juttu, todellakin", Draco mutisi ja taputti Harrya pari kertaa kömpelösti.  
"Mistä... miten... mistä sinä kuulit?" Harry kysyi kakistellen samalla kurkkuaan, hän ei ollut arvannut että tieto leviäisi näin nopeasti.

"Hermione laittoi pöllön", Draco kohautti olkiaan.  
"Hermione? Miksi ihmeessä hän ilmoittaa sinulle, että minä olen eronnut?" Harry älähti.  
"En minä tiedä", Draco tuhahti. "Kai hän ajatteli, että kaksi sinkkumiestä voisi lähteä iskemään naisia. Parempi hänen mielestään varmaan olisi, että sinä hengailisit minun kanssani kun että veisit Weasleyn jonnekin kyseenalaisiin paikkoihin missä pörrää puolialastomia naisia."  
"Minä en harrasta sellaista", Harry totesi jäykästi.  
"Ehkä sinun pitäisi", Draco sanoi mietteliäänä.  
"Miksi ihmeessä minä haluaisin tehdä niin?" Harry oli todella järkyttynyt.

"Ai niin, minä unohdin", Draco totesi.  
"Unohdit? Mitä sinä unohdit?" Harry kysyi.  
"Että sinulla on tuo ongelma."  
"Minulla ei ole mitään ongelmaa."  
"Onhan sinulla. Siksi Ginny jätti sinut, muistatko?"  
"Sinä et ole tosissasi!"  
"Kyllä, Hermione kertoi siitäkin. Siis sitä ongelmasta", Draco virnisti. "Joten ehkä minä todella vien sinut iskemään naisia. Tiedän pari oikein kivaa paikkaa."  
"Minä en lähde sinun kanssasi mihinkään sellaiseen paikkaan, en todellakaan. Hermionen täytyy olla sekaisin kun edes ehdottaa sellaista", Harry kieltäytyi jyrkästi.  
"Itse asiassa se oli oma ideani", Draco sanoi, "mutta voin minä keksiä jotain muutakin."

Kauhuissaan Harry pudisteli päätään. Hän ei todellakaan käynyt tätä keskustelua Dracon kanssa. Hänen oli pakko nipistää itseään tietääkseen ettei ollut unessa. Hän ei ollut, ja Draco Malfoy oli todellakin juuri tarjoutunut esittelemään hänelle strippipaikkoja. Ei ollut todellista.

"Kiitos, mutta minä en todellakaan tarvitse sellaista tällä hetkellä", Harry sanoi mahdollisimman arvokkaasti.  
"Ymmärrän, mutta tule lauantaina kartanoon. Istutaan iltaa ja jutellaan", Draco sanoi reippaalla äänellä ja nousi seisomaan.  
"Me menemme lauantaina Tylypahkaan Ginnyn kanssa", Harry yritti.  
"Kerro lapsille terveisiä, sopiiko vaikka seitsemältä?"  
"Äh, hyvä on. Seitsemältä", Harry myöntyi.

Siinä samassa kun Draco oli hävinnyt ovesta, Harry havahtui lupaukseensa. Mikä kumma oli saanut hänet lupautumaan menemään Dracon luo lauantaina. Eiväthän he olleet ystäviä! Mutta toisaalta Dracon sanoissa oli piillyt osatotuus, he olivat molemmat sinkkuja. Joten ehkä tämä oli sitä mitä sinkkumiehet tekivät keskenään. Istuivat iltaa yhdessä ja juttelivat. Harrylla ei ollut kokemusta tai tietoa asiasta, eikä hän aikonut nolata itseään enää yhtään enempää kyselemällä asiasta keneltäkään. Ei kai yksi ilta Dracon kanssa haittaisi mitään?

~ * ~

Lauantai tuli yllättävän nopeasti. Aamulla hampaita harjatessaan Harry yritti miettiä kuinka kertoisi lapsilleen uutisen. Hän toivoi, etteivät nämä järkyttyisi kovin pahasti. Ja onneksi Ginny olisi kuitenkin paikalla.

Kaikki Harryn pelot osoittautuivat turhiksi. James kohautti vain olkiaan, Albus totesi laimeasti "arvasin" ja Lily nyökäytti päätään. Nähtävästi he olivat puhuneet asiasta jo keskenään, ehkä jopa pohtineet milloin heidän vanhempansa saisivat toteutettua aikomuksensa erosta.

"Tämä ei kuitenkaan tarkoita, ettemmekö me rakastaisi teitä..." Harry ryhtyi selittämään kun ei saanut lapsistaan irti enempää.  
"Isä, oikeasti. Ei mitään tunnepaskaa, kiitos", James pyysi.  
"Kielenkäyttö", Ginny sanoi välittömästi, mutta näytti olevan Jamesin kanssa samaa mieltä.

Harry vaikeni hieman nolona. Hän oli todella huono näissä tilanteissa, joten onneksi Ginny otti ohjat käsiinsä.

"Saatte itse päättää, miten vietätte tänä vuonna joulua. Minä olen Kotikolossa, mutta en tiedä Harryn suunnitelmista", Ginny nosti toista kulmaansa kysyvästi Harrylle joka kohautti vain olkiaan.  
"En ole vielä miettinyt, katsotaan sitä vaikka lähempänä", hän mutisi.  
"Saanko minä mennä Scorpiuksen luo jouluksi?" Albus kysyi heti.  
"Minun puolestani", Ginny lupasi ja Harry nyökkäsi. Joulu tuntui vielä kovin kaukaiselta kun elettiin syyskuun puoltaväliä.

He halasivat toisiaan tiukasti, kuten heidän tapoihinsa kuului. Sitten Harry ja Ginny lähtivät kävelemään kohden Tylyahoa josta he ilmiintyisivät takaisin Lontooseen.

"Otetaanko kermakaljat ennen lähtöä?" Harry kysyi kun he olivat Kolmen luudanvarren kohdalla.  
"Mikä ettei", Ginny myöntyi ja he menivät sisälle.

"Minä toivon, että voimme pysyä edelleen kavereina, kaikesta huolimatta", Ginny sanoi kun he istuivat pienessä nurkkapöydässä.  
"Tietenkin", Harry sanoi. "Tietenkin me pysymme ystävinä, onhan meillä sellainen historia takana."  
"Toivon vain, ettet saa mitään sätkyä jos minä löydänkin uuden kumppanin", Ginny sanoi varovasti.

Harry mietti entisen vaimonsa sanoja pitkään. Hän ei uskaltanut luvata mitään, mutta hän toivoi voivansa yrittää. Hän ei tiennyt yhtään, miltä hänestä tuntuisi siinä vaiheessa kun Ginnyllä oikeasti olisi uusi mies, mutta se varmaan selviäisi aikanaan. Ei hän ollut koksaan aikaisemminkaan ollut mustasukkainen Ginnystä.

"Kerrothan kuitenkin minulle ajoissa, ettei tule vaivautuneita tilanteita perhepäivällisillä", Harry pyysi hörpäten kermakaljaansa.  
"Toki", Ginny lupasi hymyillen ja kilautti pullonsa Harryn pulloa vasten. "Onko sinulla muuten suunnitelmia illaksi?"  
"Joo, Draco pyysi kylään", Harry sanoi mietteissään.

Ginny kohotti toista kulmaansa mutta Harry ei huomannut ilmettä, sillä hän oli liian ajatuksissaan tulevan illan suhteen. Pitäisiköhän hänen vielä Dracolle jotain? Eikö ollut yleensä kohteliasta viedä tuliaisia kun meni kylään? Harry ei oikein osannut näitä asioita.

"Toivottavasti teillä on mukava ilta", Ginny sanoi tarkoittaen sitä todella.  
"Kiitos. Mitähän minä voisin viedä Dracolle?" Harry kysyi ahdistuneena.  
"Viinipullo tai pari kermakaljaa", Ginny ehdotti.  
"Kuulostaa hyvältä, kiitos", Harry hymyili Ginnylle.

"Onko sinulla suunnitelmia?" Harry huomasi kysyä hetken päästä.  
"Menen treffeille", Ginny sanoi.  
"Nytkö jo?" Harry hämmästyi.  
"No joo, mutta en minä ajatellut aloittaa vielä mitään vakavaa suhdetta. Käyn vain... no, kokeilemassa", Ginny punastui.

Harry hymähti. No joo, ehkä hänen vaimonsa olisi kokeilunsa ansainnut, jos hän kerran oli niin toivoton aviomies, ettei osannut edes tyydyttää vaimonsa tarpeita.

"Mukavaa iltaa", Harry toivotti kun he seisoivat kadulla.  
"Kiitos samoin, kerro Dracolle terveisiä", Ginny hymyili ja kaikkoontui pois.

Harry ilmiintyi Viistokujalle, kävi nopeasti kaupassa ennen kuin meni kotiin valmistautumaan iltaan. Jostain syystä häntä jännitti, mutta sen täytyi johtua siitä, ettei hän ollut aikaisemmin viettänyt aikaa Dracon kanssa kahden. No, onneksi sieltä pääsisi aina pois jos haluaisi.

Ilta osoittautui yllättävän miellyttäväksi. Draco oli varannut heille pientä iltapalaa, ja tarjoili täyteläistä punaviiniä sen kanssa. He juttelivat hieman uusimmista ministeriön säädöksistä, Tylypahkan kuulumisista ja päättivät illan pelaamalla erän velhoshakkia. Harry oli yllättynyt, kuinka tasaväkinen peli oli ollut, ja epäili että Draco oli antanut hänelle tarkoituksella tasoitusta. Ginnystä, heidän erostaan ja sen syistä he eivät olleet puhuneet. Eikä Draco ollut myöskään ehdottanut uudelleen tutustumista strippipaikkoihin, mistä Harry oli ollut todella kiitollinen.

~ * ~

Vähitellen Harryn arki järjestyi uusiin uomiinsa. Arkisin hän kävi tunnollisesti töissä ja antoi ministeriölle ja omalle osastolleen täyden panoksensa. Iltaisin hän kirjoitti kirjeitä lapsilleen, ei joka ilta, mutta jokaiselle ainakin kerran viikossa. Hän luki kirjoja jotka olivat jääneet lukematta ruuhkavuosien aikana ja tutustui jopa muutamaan parisuhdeoppaaseenkin ymmärtääkseen paremmin, mitä oli tehnyt Ginnyn kanssa väärin. Oppaista ei ollut suurtakaan apua, mutta ainakin hän oppi jotain kumppanin huomioimisesta. Lisäksi hän hahmotti vähitellen, miksi Ginny oli halunnut erota. Seksillä oli kuin olikin suuri rooli toimivassa parisuhteessa ja asian ymmärtäminen ahdisti Harrya hieman. Hän ymmärsi, että hänessä täytyi olla jotain vikaa, sillä seksi ei vain tuntunut kiinnostavan häntä lainkaan.

Viikonloppuihin muodostui myös pian oma kaavansa. Lauantaisin Harry joko tapasi päivällä ystäviään, vieraili heidän luonaan tai kutsui heitä kotiinsa kahville tai vietti päivän lukien. Iltaisin hän meni Dracon luokse Malfoyn kartanoon, missä he söivät, juttelivat ja pelasivat hieman velhoshakkia. Kotiin hän palasi yleensä puolen yön aikoihin hormiverkon kautta. Sunnuntait olivatkin sitten täynnä Weasleyn perheateriaa.

Viikot kuluivat ja eron aiheuttama ahdistus alkoi pikkuhiljaa helpottaa Harryn sisällä. Hän huomasi myös, että itse asiassa hänen tunteensa Ginnyä kohtaan eivät muuttuneet vaikka Ginny olikin muuttanut pois. Harrysta tuntui, että hän rakasti edelleen Ginnyä, mutta ymmärsi samalla, että rakkaus oli hyvin samanlaista mitä hän tunsi myös lapsiaan ja Ronia ja Hermionea kohtaan. Ginny oli ollut oikeassa, heidän ei ollut hyvä olla yhdessä.

Syksy alkoi kääntyä kohden loppuaan ja marraskuun sateet yllättivät Lontoon. Kadut täyttyivät sateenvarjoista ja kalosseista ja Harry oli tyytyväinen, että Hermione oli pakottanut hänet aikoinaan opettelemaan kuivausloitsun kunnolla. Nyt Harry olisi ollut totaalisen pulassa ilman sitä. No, pulassa hän oli muuten, sillä oli paljon asioita joita hän joutui opettelemaan kantapään kautta. Ginny oli huolehtinut monista asioista, sellaisista pienistä jutuista, joita Harry ei ollut tullut edes ajatelleeksi. Näitä oli muun muassa puhtaat sukat, lakanoiden vaihto ja pienet siisteystaiat joiden avulla koti näytti koko ajan olevan suhteellisen järjestyksessä.

Eräänä iltana Draco tuli yllättäen kylään. Tämä koputti Harryn ovelle, astui lämpimään eteiseen ja ravisteli sadepisarat viitastaan puulattialle.

"Siellä on todellinen koiranilma", Draco sanoi puistatellen.  
"Voit ripustaa viittasi tuonne", Harry osoitti vaatekaappia ja katseli märkää eteisen lattiaa pohtien mikä olisi oikea taika, millä sen saisi siistiksi.  
"Anteeksi, siivoan tuon hetkessä", Draco pahoitteli, ripusti viittansa kaappiin ja heilautti sauvaansa, lattia oli jälleen puhdas ja kuiva.  
"Minunkin pitäisi opetella muutama tuollainen näppärä taika", Harry huokasi lähes kateellisena.  
"Minä voin opettaa", Draco tarjoutui ja veti saman tien sauvansa esiin.

Puolen tunnin ajan Harry harjoitteli uusia loitsuja joita ei ollut koskaan kuullutkaan. Hän ei ollut uskonut että Malfoyn perillinen, kartanossa kasvanut, osaisi puhdistusloitsuja, mutta otti avun iloisena vastaan.

"Oli minulla asiaakin", Draco sanoi kun he istahtivat keittiön pöydän ääreen juomaan teetä.  
"Onko kaikki hyvin?" Harry kysyi heti, hänen oli vaikea tottua siihen, että Dracolla voisi olla joskus jotain muutakin asiaa kuin huonoja uutisia.  
"Joudun perumaan tämän viikon lauantai-illan", Draco sanoi ja näytti olevan aidosti pahoillaan.  
"Ai", Harryn äänessä kuulsi myös pettymys ja hän mietti uskaltaisikohan kysyä syytä.  
"Sain kutsun erääseen tilaisuuteen, ja minun on pakko mennä sinne", Draco selvitti.

Harry nyökkäsi. Eihän Dracon tarvinnut hänelle selitellä mitään, sen kun eli omaa elämäänsä.

"Kyseessä on Astorian sisaren ensi-ilta. Hän on näyttelijä ja olettaa, että minä ja Scorpius osallistumme hänen ensi-iltoihinsa sekä niiden jälkeisiin juhliin. Diiva", Draco tuhahti.  
"Kuulostaa mukavalta. Tuleeko Scorpius siis Tylypahkasta viikonlopuksi kotiin?" Harry kysyi uteliaana, sillä ei ollut tavallista että lapset poistuivat koulusta ilman pätevää syytä.  
"Ei, hän ei halua. Ja minä ymmärrän häntä hyvin", Draco huokaisi.

Keittiöön laskeutui hiljaisuus, kun he siemailivat teetään. Harry katseli ulos pimeään kun Draco taas katseli ympärilleen, olihan hän ensimmäistä kertaa käymässä Harryn kotona.

"Ajattelin, tuota... toivottavasti et loukkaannu", Draco rikkoi hiljaisuuden ja Harry kohotti kysyvästi kulmiaan, "ajattelin, että olisitkohan sinä halunnut lähteä sinne. Niihin juhliin siis. Ja katsomaan esitystä."

Harry hämmästyi kutsusta. Hän ei ollut ajatellut hetkeäkään, että Draco haluaisi jakaa tilaisuuden hänen kanssaan. Eiväthän he olleet ystäviä tai mitään.

"Tuota, en oikein tiedä. En käy nykyisin oikein missään, ja tuota..." Harry mietti kuinka hän voisi kohteliaasti kieltäytyä.  
"Esitys on jästi-Lontoon puolella, samoin juhlat", Draco sanoi kiireesti ennen kuin Harry ehtisi kieltäytyä. "Minusta olisi mukavaa jos lähtisit. En oikein viihdy siinä seurassa."  
"Ai", Harry hämmästyi, hän ei oikeastaan tiennyt kuinka hänen olisi pitänyt kutsuun suhtautua.  
"Astorian äiti ja sisar haluavat pitää yhteyttä, varmaan täysin Scorpiuksen vuoksi. Minua ei kiinnostaisi, mutta koen sen kuitenkin velvollisuudeksi. Olisi mukava, ettei tarvitsisi pönöttää koko iltaa yksin", Draco maanitteli.  
"Hyvä on, minä lähden", Harry naurahti. "Mitä sinne puetaan päälle?"  
"Loistavaa! Minä huolehdin vaatteet, älä huoli", Draco hymyili leveästi. "Sopiiko jos tulen neljän aikaan lauantaina?"

~ * ~

Harry kiskoi pukunsa hihoja hermostuneena. Hän ei ollut tottunut jästien juhlavaatteisiin ja kaipasi hieman omaa kaapuaan, joka roikkui hänen vaatehuoneessaan. Teatterin kristallikruunut hohkasivat lämmintä valoa ja Harry tunsi hikoilevansa. Draco hänen vieressään näytti tyyneltä, aivan kuin olisi joka päivä seisoskellut väenpaljouden keskellä, hymyillyt pienesti, nyökkäillyt sinne ja tänne.

"Draco, kultaseni!"

Väkijoukon keskeltä vyöryi vaaleansinen ilmestys, joka lähestyi Dracoa kädet levällään. Tottuneesti Draco otti vastaan poskisuudelmat ja puristi ilmestyksen käsivarsia.

"Mukavaa kun pääsit tulemaan", ilmestys, joka oli paljastunut muhkeaan mekkoon pukeutuneeksi naiseksi, sanoi tyytyväisenä.  
"Kiitos kutsusta, madam", Draco kumarsi kohteliaasti ja kääntyi sitten Harryn puoleen. "Saanko esitellä..."

Mutta madam ilmestys keskeytti Dracon ja kaappasi Harryn syleilyyn moiskauttaen tämänkin poskien lähellä suukot.

"Kuinka ihastuttavaa! Draco olen niin iloinen, että olet viimeinkin löytänyt itsellesi kumppanin. Oli jo aikakin, siitähän tulee jo... hetkinen, kuinkas monta vuotta..."  
"Ei Harry ole..." Dracon ääni hukkui uuteen kiljahdukseen, jonka madam ilmestys päästi huomatessaan jälleen jonkun lukemattomista ystävistään.

"Huh", Harry totesi kun he jäivät kahden.  
"Astorian äiti", Draco selvensi posket hehkuen punaisina.  
"Aikamoinen pakkaus" Harry naurahti.  
"Älä välitä siitä mitä hän sanoi, hän on vähän... no, omanlaisensa", Draco ryki kurkkuaan.  
"Mitä hän sanoi?" Harry ihmetteli, hän ei ollut huomannut mitään erikoista Astorian äidin puheissa.  
"Ai niin, unohdin. Ei mitään, ei kerrassaan mitään Harry. Mennäänkö?" Draco viittasi oviin, joita ovimiehet parhaillaan avasivat päästääkseen katsojat paikoilleen saliin.

Näytelmä oli yllättävän viihdyttävä. Harry huomasi nauttivansa siitä ja rentoutuvansa. Tosin heti sen päätyttyä hän toivoi että olisi voinut jollain konstilla kieltäytyä juhlista. Draco sai hänet kuitenkin puhuttua ympäri lupaamalla, että he olisivat siellä vain hetken ja voisivat koukata jonkun kivan pikku ravintolan kautta Vuotavaan noidankattilaan ja kotiin. Niinpä Harry seisoi boolilasi kädessään jästien juhlissa, hymyili ja nyökkäili tuntemattomille ihmisille reilun tunnin ajan ennen kuin Draco ilmoitti, että he voisivat lähteä.

Covent Gardenista oli vain kivenheitto Sohoon. Draco lupasi, että sieltä löytyisi varmasti joku mukava paikka, jossa he voisivat käydä ottamassa vielä yhdet juomat ennen kotiinpaluuta. He kävelivät kerrankin sateettomia katuja pitkin ja Harry katseli kiinnostuneena ympärilleen. Vaikka hän oli kasvanut jästien parissa, niin viime vuosina hän ei ollut liiemmin liikkunut jästimaailmassa. Hän tunsi olevansa lähes lapsi lelukaupassa, niin paljon jästiasiat toivat muistoja mieleen.

Draco asteli Harryn rinnalla vaitonaisena. Ilta oli ollut yllättävän mukava, ja hän oli ilahtunut kun Harry oli suostunut lähtemään mukaan. Toivottavasti loppuiltakin sujuisi ilman suurempaa draamaa, mutta Draco oli hieman varuillaan. Harrysta ei oikein ottanut selvää, ja sen perusteella, mitä hän oli jutellut Hermionen kanssa, Harry oli todellakin aika toivoton tapaus. Dracolla oli kuitenkin idea, eikä pieni baari, jonne hän ajatteli Harryn viedä, ollut aivan tavallinen paikka. Toivottavasti tämä ei saisi sätkyä.

Kaduilla oli yllättävän paljon ihmisiä. Olihan toki lauantai ja monet olivat lähteneet juhlimaan pikkujouluja. He puikkelehtivat väkijoukossa, kunnes Draco pysähtyi erään oven kohdalla ja työnsi sen auki. Harry astui hämyiseen ravintolaan, musiikki soi kovalla ja paikka tuntui olevan aika täynnä.

"Mitä haluaisit ottaa?" Draco joutui kumartumaan lähelle Harryn korvaa että tämä kuuli kysymyksen musiikin yli.  
"Ei väliä, samaa mitä sinä", Harry sanoi vuorostaan nojautuen Dracon puoleen.

Peräkkäin he kulkivat baaritiskille, missä Draco tilasi heille jotain, jonka nimeä Harry ei kuullut. Saatuaan juomat, Draco nyökkäsi hieman päätään ja Harry lähti seuraamaan tätä syvemmälle baariin. Lähes perimmäisestä nurkasta he löysivät pöydän, jossa oli tilaa. Dracon kysyttyä kohteliaasti, voisivatko he istua ja luvan saatuaan, he kuoriutuivat päällysvaatteistaan ja istahtivat vierekkäin kahdelle pienelle jakkaralle.

"Cheers", Draco kohotti lasiaan ja Harry vastasi eleeseen.

Lasit kilahtivat vastakkain ja he hörppäsivät juomiaan. Maku oli Harrylle vieras, mutta juoma ei maistunut pahalle. Harry otti toisenkin huikan ja katseli kiinnostuneena ympärilleen. Ravintola oli sisustettu mielenkiintoisella tavalla, sillä oli vanhoja julisteita jotka Harry arveli olevan jästielokuvista sekä musiikkiaiheisia kuvia. Musiikki pauhasi sen verran kovalla, ettei puhumisesta tullut oikein mitään, joten niinpä he istuivat hiljaa, joivat juomiaan ja katselivat ympärilleen.

Hetken päästä Harry mietti mikä baarissa oli vinossa. Hän ei pystynyt keksimään sitä ennen kuin oli juonut puolet juomastaan. Ravintolassa ei ollut yhtään naista, vaan kaikki sen asiakkaat olivat miehiä. Eri ikäisiä ja eri näköisiä miehiä. Asia yllätti Harryn, mutta hän ajatteli, että ehkä se oli normaalia jästimaailman puolella. Hänellähän ei ollut kokemusta, mutta päätti kysyä asiaa myöhemmin Dracolta.

Vilkaistessaan Dracoon, Harry huomasi tämän katselevan jonnekin kasvoillaan omituinen ilme. Harry seurasi automaattisesti Dracon katsetta ja huomasi parin pöydän päässä kaksi miestä jotka olivat varsin lähellä toisiaan. Harry rypisti hieman kulmiaan ennen kuin hän ymmärsi, että miehet suutelivat. Samassa hän käänsi päänsä pois ja painoi katseensa pöydän pintaan. Ei ihme, että Dracokin oli paheksunut miesten käytöstä, sillä eihän tunteitaan sopinut näyttää avoimesti.

Mutta vilkaistessaan hetken päästä Dracoa uudelleen, Harry huomasi tämän katselevan edelleen samaan suuntaan. Ja kun hän vilkaisi äskeisiä miehiä, hän huomasi heidän suutelevan edelleen. Vihaisena hän tönäisi Dracoa ja tämä hätkähti kääntäen katseensa Harryyn, joka yritti viestittää katseellaan ja eleillään, ettei ollut soveliasta tuijottaa vieraita ihmisiä. Etenkään jos nämä suutelivat ja etenkään, kun kyseessä oli kaksi miestä.

Toisaalta Harry mietti, että mitäs suutelivat julkisella paikalla. Hän ei olisi koskaan suudellut Ginnyä, tai ketään muutakaan noin rohkeasti kenenkään nähden. Harryn oli pakko vilkaista vielä uudestaan, vieläkö miehet harjoittivat julkista siveettömyyttä. Kyllä, ja nyt näytti siltä kun he yrittäisivät syödä toinen toisensa siinä kaikkien nähden. Harry käänsi katseensa pois punastuen rajusti. Hänen sydämensä hakkasi yllättävän lujaa ja hiki tuntui kohoavan otsalle. Kylläpä täällä baarissa olikin kuuma.

Draco katseli Harrya ja tämän kiemurtelua. Harry ei selvästikään ollut vielä aivan sisäistänyt, minkälaisessa paikassa he oikein olivat. Ehkä hyvä niin, muuten tämä olisi saattanut kaikkoontua sen siliän tien pois. Harry vilkuili kuitenkin tuon tuosta suutelevia miehiä ja pieni hymy karkasi Dracon suupieleen. Hänen pitäisi vain antaa Harrylle aikaa. Ja hän antaisi aikaa, aivan niin paljon kun Harry tarvitsisi. Draco jaksaisi kyllä odottaa, olihan hän odottanut jo niin monta vuotta. Draco jatkoi Harryn tarkkailua suurella mielenkiinnolla.

Juoma lasissa vajui tasaiseen tahtiin, ja mitä vähemmän juomaa lasissa oli, sitä enemmän ja pidempään Harry vilkuili ympärilleen. Nyt hän oli huomannut toisenkin suutelevan miesparin. Nämä eivät yrittäneet kaivautua toistensa sisään niin rajulla voimalla, vaan luottivat enemmän hitaaseen liikehditään ja sivelivät toistensa vartaloita samalla, kun suutelivat lähes raukeasti. Harry huomasi, että baarissa alkoi toden totta olla aika lämmin. Jos hän olisi uskaltanut, niin hän olisi avannut kauluspaitansa ylimmät napit.

Juuri kun Harry oli aikeissa kysyä pitäisikö heidän lähteä vai tilata uudet juomat, Draco kumartui hänen puoleensa.

"Lähdetäänkö jo?" Dracon ääni sai Harryn pohtimaan halusiko hän lähteä vai ei, mutta lopulta hän valitsi loogisemman vaihtoehdon.  
"Joo, lähdetään vain", Harry nyökkäsi ja he nousivat pöydästä.

Harry oli täysin tietämätön katseista joita he saivat osakseen. Ympärillä olevat miehet tutkivat heitä yrittäen päätellä olivatko he pariskunta vai seuraa etsimässä. Draco ratkaisi pohdinnat kiertämällä kätensä Harryn harteille ja luomalla ympärilleen katseen joka viestitti selvästi: minun. Eikä kukaan yrittänyt lähteä heidän peräänsä. Harry puolestaan oli vain kiitollinen, kun Draco osasi johdattaa hänet väenpaljoudessa ulko-ovelle, eikä näin ollen edes huomannut Dracon omistavaa otetta.

Ulkona he napittivat takkejaan ja lähtivät hitaasti kävelemään kohden Vuotavaa noidankattilaa. Draco ei sanonut mitään, mutta tarkkaili edelleen kiinteästi Harrya. Tämä kävi selvästi jonkinlaista sisäistä keskustelua itsensä kanssa siitä mitä oli juuri nähnyt. Draco antoi tämän pohtia asioita ja veti syvään henkeä antaen viileän yöilman virrata keuhkoihinsa.

Lopulta Harry näytti tulleen jonkinlaiseen lopputulokseen ajatustensa kanssa, sillä tämä nosti katseensa kadusta ja hymyili Dracolle.

"Kiitos mukavasta illasta", Harry sanoi kohteliaasti ja pysähtyi.  
"Kiitos itsellesi kun lähdit seuraksi", Draco sanoi puolestaan. "Ja anteeksi tuosta äskeisestä paikasta, en tiennyt että se on sellainen."  
"Ei mitään", Harry punastui. "Aika mielenkiintoinen paikka, täytyy myöntää. En ollut koskaan ajatellut, että... no niin kuin..."  
"Että kaksi miestä voi..." Draco auttoi kysyvänä.  
"Niin, en ole törmännyt ennen tuollaiseen", Harry sanoi hämillään.

"Todellako? Vaikka jaoit makuusalin usean vuoden ajan Tylypahkan homoimman pojan kanssa?" Draco kysyi kiinnostuneena.  
"Anteeksi?" Harry sai yllättäen yskänpuuskan. "En ymmärrä mitä tarkoitat."  
"Seamus Finnigan", Draco nosti kulmaansa, "tuttu nimi?"  
"Seamus? Onko Seamus?" Harry näytti kauhistuneelta.  
"Etkö sinä tiennyt?"  
"No en todellakaan! Ei Seamus koskaan ole kertonut, että hän on..." Harry ei pystynyt päättämään lausettaan.  
"Mutta hänhän asuu miesystävänsä kanssa", Draco sanoi kummissaan.  
"Ovatko he yhdessä?" Harry älähti. "Minä luulin, että he ovat vain kämppiksiä tai jotain."

Draco katseli Harryn kasvoja ja ajatteli, että eiköhän tämä riittänyt yhdelle illalle. Harry menisi vielä enemmän paniikkiin jos Draco kertoisi muista heidän tutuistaan joilla oli samanlaisia taipumuksia. Niinpä Draco johdatti heidät sisälle Vuotavaan noidankattilaan ja maksoi hormiveron käytöstä. Kun Harry oli hävinnyt vihreiden liekkien saattelemana kotiinsa, Draco loi vielä yhden kaipaavan katseen jästi-Lontooseen ennen kuin heitti hormipulverin jalkoihinsa ja sanoi "Malfoyn kartanoon!"

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

Joulukuu oli puolessa välissä, eikä Harry ollut tehnyt vieläkään päätöstään, missä viettäisi joulunsa. Ginny olisi tietenkin lasten kanssa Kotikolossa, minne Harrykin oli tietenkin erittäin tervetullut. Mutta toisaalta Harry oli miettinyt, olisiko sittenkin parempi olla joulu yksin. Kotikolossa oli kyllä mukavaa mutta myös äänekästä kun koko suku olisi koolla.

Ratkaisu löytyi yllättävältä taholta seuraavana lauantaina kun Harry oli Dracon luona viikoittaisella visiitillään. Kesken velhoshakin Draco kutsui Harryn jouluksi kartanoon, sillä olihan Albuskin tulossa Scorpiuksen vieraaksi. He voisivat hyvin juhlia joulua nelistään, ja kartanoon mahtui myös yöksi, vierashuoneista ei ollut pulaa. Hetken kursailtuaan Harry suostui, ehkä rauhallinen joulu olisi hyvä rankan syksyn päätteeksi.

Seuraavaksi Harry mietti kuinka kertoa asiasta Ginnylle, Hermionelle ja ennen kaikkea Mollylle, jolle joulu oli juhlista rakkain. Mutta yllättäen naiset kohauttelivatkin vain olkiaan, ei haitannut että Harry olisi poissa. Hehän tapasivat kuitenkin niin usein toisiaan. Muutoinkin kotikolossa olisi tullut ahdasta sillä Charlie oli tulossa jouluksi kotiin Romaniasta, missä tämä edelleen asui lohikäärmeidensä parissa. Ja ehkä olikin hyvä, että Harry oli hieman katsomassa Albuksen perään kartanossa, Dracosta kun ei oikein kukaan tiennyt, kuinka tämä kasvatti ainoata poikaansa.

Niinpä aaton aattona Harry ja Albus hormittivat itsensä Malfoyn sukukartanoon mukanaan muutaman yön yöpymisen vaatimat pakkaukset. Draco ja Scorpius olivat heitä vastassa, ja Scorpius kiskaisi heti Albuksen mukaansa esitelläkseen hänelle kartanon kellarista vintille. Draco puolestaan tarjosi hieman hillitymmin Harrylle lämmintä hehkusimaa, vaikka hänen katseensa olikin täynnä lämpöä.

Nukkumajärjestelyt tuottivat hetken päänvaivaa. Harry oli ajatellut jakavansa vierashuoneen poikansa kanssa, mutta Albus ilmoitti varsin päättäväisesti nukkuvansa Scorpiuksen huoneen lattialla. Harry muisti kyllä minkälaista oli olla 15-vuotias, olihan hänkin nukkunut yhdessä Ronin kanssa ja jutellut myöhään yöhön. Joten niin Harry antoi luvan, kun kerran talon isäntäkään ei näyttänyt vastustavan asiaa.

Seistessään keskellä suurta vierashuonetta ja katsellessaan ympärilleen, Harry tunsi itsensä yllättäen yksinäiseksi. Vierassänkyyn olisi mahtunut helposti vaikka kokonainen huispausjoukkue nukkumaan. Vaikka Harry olikin tottunut syksyn aikana nukkumaan yksin, niin silti joulu sai hänen tunteensa pintaan. Olisi ollut mukava kuunnella edes jonkun toisen hengitystä samassa huoneessa. Toisille hän ei viitsinyt puhua ajatuksistaan mitään, ja Dracohan olisi saattanut vaikka loukkaantua jos Harry olisi arvostellut turhan suurta vierashuonetta.

Asetuttuaan taloksi Harry palasi takaisin alakerran tuttuun huoneeseen, missä he yleensä pelasivat Dracon kanssa. Ja siellä tämä jo odottikin laudan takana hymyillen ystävällisesti. Harry vastasi hymyyn ja istahti omalle paikalleen. Pojat olivat nähtävästi linnoittautuneet Scorpiuksen huoneeseen tutkimusretkensä päätteeksi ja Draco kertoi heidän näpistäneen kasan herkkuja keittiöstä, joten he kyllä pärjäisivät.

"Kiitos kun saimme tulla Albuksen kanssa jouluksi tänne", Harry kiitti ja komensi ensimmäistä sotilastaan liikkumaan.  
"Ilo on täysin minun ja Scorpiuksen puolella", Draco vastasi.  
"Tiedän, kuinka tärkeää tämä oli Albukselle, ja jos olen rehellinen, niin kyllä mikäkin mielelläni vietän rauhallisen joulun", Harry tunnisti.  
"Ymmärrän. Joko Ginny on esitellyt sinulle uuden kumppaninsa?" Draco kysyi varovasti.  
"Ei, enkä usko että hän aikoo viedä miestä Kotikoloon vaikka minä en olekaan siellä."  
"Luuletko tosiaan?"  
"Ei Ginny ole ilkeä tai pahantahtoinen, ja ovathan James ja Lily siellä", Harry tarkkaili mietteissään shakkilautaa.

"Entä sinä?" Draco kysyi hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen.  
"Mitä minusta?" Harry päätti uhrata torninsa päästäkseen parempipiin asemiin.  
"Joko sinusta tuntuu, että olisit valmis uuteen suhteeseen?" Draco söi Harryn tornin.  
"Minäkö? En todellakaan!" Harry kauhistui. "En tiedä, tiedätkö sinä miksi Ginny ja minä edes erosimme?"  
"Mmmh... Olen kuullut kyllä jotain, mutta me emme ole tainneet koskaan puhua siitä aivan suoraan", Draco näytti ensimmäistä kertaa vaivaantuneelta.  
"Ei se kai mikään salaisuus ole kun entiset appivanhempanikin olivat asiasta kovin huolissaan", Harry sanoi kuivasti. "Ginnyn mielestä meillä ei ollut tarpeeksi seksiä."  
"Vai niin. Tuota, en halua olla epäkohtelias tai mitään, mutta..."  
"Noin kaksi kertaa vuodessa."  
"Oho", Dracolta lipsahti ennen kuin hän ehti estää itseään.

"Taidat olla samaa mieltä Ginnyn kanssa?" Harry totesi.  
"En minä mitään määrää lähtisi säätämään, mutta kyllähän tuo kuulostaa aika vähältä. Noin niin kuin vakituisessa parisuhteessa oleville", Draco yritti olla diplomaattinen.  
"No, minä en ehkä ole ihan normaali", Harry sanoi.  
"Mutta kyllä kai sinä sitten... tuota... niin kuin... itse?" koska aihe oli nyt avattu, Draco halusi ehdottomasti kuulla lisää.  
"Ei kuulu tapoihini", Harry punastui ja mietti, kävikö hän ihan oikeasti tätä keskustelua Dracon kanssa.  
"Ai, no tuota, eikö se helpottaisi?" Draco yritti.  
"Minähän sanoin, etten taida olla aivan normaali", Harry hymähti ja pohti pitäisikö hän uhrata toinenkin nappula päästäkseen Dracon kuninkaan kimppuun, mutta hylkäsi suunnitelman ja söi sen sijaan Dracolta sotilaan.

"Entä silloin siellä jästiravintolassa? Mitä sinä siellä mietit?" Draco uskaltautui kysymään sen, mitä oli viime viikkojen aikana miettinyt monesti.  
"Mitä tarkoitat?" Harry oli keskittynyt peliin, eikä oikein ymmärtänyt Dracon kysymystä.  
"Kun näit niiden miesten suutelevan", Draco sanoi ja katsoi tutkivasti Harryn kasvoja.

Harry hätkähti pienesti. Hän ei ollut ajatellut sitä iltaa sen koommin ja nyt Dracon muistuttaessa hän näki taas mielessään kuinka kaksi miestä oli kietoutunut toistensa ympärille, kuinka huulet suutelivat ja kädet vaeltelivat vartaloilla. Harrylle tuli taas kuuma, aivan niin kuin silloin siellä ravintolassa. Hän nielaisi ja mietti pitäisikö hänen riisua villapaitansa.

"Lähetti G viiteen", Harry ohitti Dracon kysymyksen ja tajusi samassa tehneensä ison virheen, nyt Draco pääsisi suoraan hänen kuninkaansa luo. Draco ei kuitenkaan tuntunut huomaavan Harryn virhettä, vaan siirsi hevosensa turvaan Harryn lähetin tieltä tuijottaen edelleen tämän kasvoja.

"Mitä sinä mietit silloin?" Draco toisti kysymyksensä.  
"Minäkö? En kai mitään..." Harry kiemurteli tuolillaan.  
"Eikö se herättänyt sinussa mitään tunnetta?" Draco yritti johdatella.  
"Ei, ei minkäänlaista", Harry kielsi jyrkästi ja kääri hihojaan hieman ylemmäs pohtien olisiko todellakin kovin epäkohteliasta riisua villapaita, hänellä oli sen alla vain t-paita.  
"Harmi, sillä minä pidin siitä", Draco sanoi hiljaisella äänellä ja katsoi kuinka Harry hätkähti rajusti.

"Pidit siitä?" Harryn ääni oli lähes kuiskaus.  
"Niin, katsoin heitä ja ajattelin, että minäkin haluaisin suudella jonkun... miehen kanssa", Draco kuiskasi ja Harry nielaisi.

Sen jälkeen kumpikaan ei sanonut mitään ennen kuin Draco oli voittanut pelin ja he toivottivat toisilleen kohteliaat hyvät yöt ja Harry lähti vierashuoneeseensa Dracon jäädessä vielä istumaan olohuoneeseen.

Suljettuaan oven takanaan Harry nojasi siihen ja mietti miksi hänen päässään pyöri? Miksi hänellä oli niin älyttömän kuuma? Miksi hänen sydämensä jyskytti hänen rinnassaan? Ja miksi hänellä seisoi?

Sinä yönä Harry veti käteensä ensimmäistä kertaa Ginnystä eroamisen jälkeen ja oli todella kiitollinen, ettei kukaan jakanut huonetta hänen kanssaan. Eikä hän ajatellut runkatessaan entistä vaimoaan, vaan Draco Malfoyta joka suuteli toista niistä jästiravintolan miehistä ja tuijotti Harrya kokoajan suoraan silmiin. Kun Harry laukesi kädelleen huohottaen katkonaisesti hänen mielikuvansa Draco hymyili hänelle ja iski silmää. Harry ei tiennyt oliko hän tullut lopullisesti hulluksi.

~ * ~

Jouluaatto sujui rauhallisesti, aivan niin kuin Harry oli arvellutkin. Seuraavana aamuna he kokoontuivat aikaisin alakerran ison kuusen äärelle jakamaan lahjat. Harry oli tietenkin ostanut Dracolle ja Scorpiukselle paketit, eikä yllättynyt kun sai molemmilta lahjat. Tosin Dracon lahja oli varsin omituinen, se oli jästien kirja joka takakansitekstin perusteella kertoi naisesta joka etsi itseään ja identiteettiään löytäen viimein onnensa toisen naisen sylistä. Omituista.

He viettivät mukavan ja rauhallisen päivän nelistään lueskellen, pelaten ja syöden herkullisia jouluruokia. Harry vältteli tarkoituksella Dracoa, sillä hän ei halunnut puhua tämän kanssa enää siitä, mitä he olivat nähneet ravintolassa ja minkälaisia ajatuksia se herätti Harryssa.

Uudeksi vuodeksi Harry ja Albus menivät Kotikoloon, missä melutaso tuntui olevan huipussaan. Onneksi Harry saattoi vetäytyä oman kotinsa rauhaan vedoten nukkumapaikkojen puutteeseen. Lapset lähtivät isänsä mukaan ja viettivät lopun lomastaan yhdessä lapsuudenkodissaan.

Pari päivää uuden vuoden jälkeen Ginny tuli syömään heidän kanssaan, ja hetken Harrysta tuntui että he olivat jälleen perhe. Kunnes hän yhtäkkiä muisti Dracon luona tapahtuneen, punastui ja päätti, ettei enää ikinä tekisi mitään niin holtitonta, hänhän oli keski-ikäinen jonka ei sopinut enää hairahtua teini-ikäisen temppuihin.

~ * ~

Tammikuun lopulla Ginny kertoi Harrylle seurustelevansa. Harry onnitteli kohteliaasti entistä vaimoaan mutta totesi, ettei ollut vielä valmis tapaamaan Ginnyn uutta rakasta. Pettymys paistoi Ginnyn silmistä, mutta tämä kysyi kuitenkin oliko Harry löytänyt vielä ketään. Harry kielsi jyrkästi edes ajatelleensa mitään sen suuntaista, ja Ginny näytti entistä surullisemmalta ja pettyneemmältä.

Arki rullasi jälleen omalla painollaan. Harry teki töitä, yrittäen olla mahdollisimman hyvä esimies alaisilleen ja kirjoitti joka viikko kirjeitä lapsilleen. Draco kutsui Harryn edelleen joka lauantai-ilta luokseen, ja pienen alkukankeuden jälkeen he löysivät jälleen rennon yhdessäolon rytmin. He söivät jotain pientä, avasivat punaviinipullon ja pelasivat yhden tai kaksi erää velhoshakkia. Vähitellen he ryhtyivät taas juttelemaankin, mutta välttivät tiukasti puhumasta enää liian henkilökohtaisista asioista.

Harry kävi edelleen uskollisesti Kotikolossa sunnuntailounailla aina siihen saakka, kunnes Ginny toi ensimmäisen kerran miesystävänsä mukanaan helmikuun lopussa. Sen jälkeen Harry jätti noin joka toisen lounaan väliin, eikä tiennyt itsekään, miksi Ginnyn uusi suhde satutti häntä niin syvästi. Johtuiko se siitä, ettei hänellä itsellään ollut ketään ketä esitellä muille?

Yllättäen Draco osoittautui Harryn pelastavaksi enkeliksi sunnuntaiaterioiden väliin jättämisen suhteen. Varovasti Draco oli ehdottanut, että Harry voisi jäädä lauantaisin yöksi kartanoon. Tilaa kyllä riitti, ja Draco tunsi olonsa välillä hieman yksinäiseksi. Niinpä Harry sai hyvän syyn jättää menemästä Kotikoloon, sillä sunnuntaisin Draco nukkui pitkään ja nautti myöhäisen aamupalan, mikä sopi myös Harrylle paremmin kuin hyvin.

Kevään koittaessa Harry oli yllättynyt kuinka nopeasti aika oli mennyt. Hänen ja Ginnyn erosta oli jo yli puoli vuotta, ja hänestä tuntui että ehkä hän sittenkin voisi ajatella uutta suhdetta. Mutta kun Harry ryhtyi miettimään lähipiirinsä tuttuja noitia, hän ei keksinyt ketään kenen kanssa olisi voinut ajatella menevänsä treffeille. Mutta jälleen kerran Draco ojensi auttavan kätensä kun Harry otti asian puheeksi.

"Ginny on seurustellut nyt muutaman kuukauden ja hän aikoo esitellä sen miehen lapsille pääsiäisenä", Harry sanoi erään velhoshakkipelin lomassa Dracolle.  
"Sehän on hienoa", Draco mumisi ja pohti siirtäisikö hevosta vai tornia.  
"Minäkin olen miettinyt, että uskaltaisinkohan tavata ketään, erosta on kuitenkin jo aikaa ja välillä on aika yksinäistä", Harry pohti ääneen katsellen Dracon siirtoa.  
"Mitä?" Dracon huudahdus oli täysin spontaani.

"Miten sinä olet muuten pärjännyt nämä vuodet yksin?" Harry kysyi uteliaana välittämättä Dracon kysymyksestä.  
"Minäkö? Hyvin minä olen pärjännyt", Draco tointui nopeasti.  
"Mutta etkö sinä kaipaa ketään rinnallesi? Etkö kaipaa uutta kumppania? Astorian kuolemasta on jo aikaa", Harry sanoi vakavana, he eivät olleet koskaan ennen puhuneet asiasta.

Draco katsoi Harrya pitkään ja mietti mitä hänen pitäisi sanoa. Tietenkin hän kaipasi kumppania rinnalleen, mutta hän ei halunnut ketä tahansa sängynlämmittäjää. Hänellä oli ollut jo vuosia mielessään yksi tietty ihminen, mutta tämä oli niin lukossa itsensä ja minuutensa kanssa, että Draco ei uskaltanut edes villeimmissä unissaankaan toivoa siitä tulevan ikinä yhtään mitään. Ja nyt tuo samainen ihminen kysyi häneltä oliko hän yksinäinen. Draco teki ainoan mahdollisen teon, jolla sai pelastettua kasvonsa ja käänsi puheen pois itsestään.

"Ketä sinä olet ajatellut? Onko sinulla mielessä joku tietty ihminen?"  
"Minäkö?" Harry hämmästyi että he puhuivat taas hänestä. "Ei, en tiedä ketään naista."

Draco katsoi taas pitkään Harrya ja päätti ottaa riskin.

"Täytyykö sen olla juuri nainen?"  
"Mitä?" Harryn lähes haukahti.  
"Että täytyykö sen olla nainen, eikö se voisi olla myös joku mies", Draco sanoi hiljaa.  
"Minä en... ole ajatellut", Harry takelteli ja hänellä oli taas kuuma, niin kuuma. Miksi Draco ei voinut huolehtia kartanonsa tuuletuksesta paremmin?

"Minä ajattelin, että kun olimme talvella siellä ravintolassa ja..." Draco puhui edelleen hiljaa ja tarkkaili Harryn vauhkoa katsetta.  
"Niin, niin, kyllähän se voisi olla myös joku... muukin", Harry vääntelehti tuolillaan kiusaantuneena.

Draco katseli Harrya hyvin pitkään ja kävi sisäistä kamppailua itsensä ja omien tunteiden kanssa. Lopulta hän päätti, että ehkä asialle pitäisi viimeinkin tehdä jotain. Ehkä Harryn olisi todellakin aika jo avata silmänsä ja katsoa maailmaa avarakatseisemmin?

Jättäen pelin kesken Draco nousi tuoliltaan ja nyökkäsi Harrya seuraamaan itseään. Draco asteli huoneen toisella laidalla olevan sohvaryhmän luo ja viittasi Harryn istumaan. Sitten hän kääntyi kaatamaan kahteen lasiin punaviiniä, ja ojensi toisen laseista Harrylle istuen sitten Harryn viereen.

"Mutta sinä et ole koskaan ollut kenenkään... toisen... kanssa?" Draco kysyi katsellen Harryn kasvoilla vaihtuvia ilmeitä.  
"Minä en ole koskaan ollut kenenkään muun kuin Ginnyn kanssa", Harry tunnisti hiljaa ja painoi päänsä aivan kuin kyseessä olisi ollut suurikin häpeä.  
"Ehkä sinun pitäisi miettiä tätä ennen kuin ryntäät suinpäin esittämään treffikutsuja", Draco totesi.  
"Miettiä mitä?" Harry oli taas aivan ulalla.  
"Että haluatko olla miehen vai naisen kanssa", Draco selvensi.  
"Aivan", Harry nyökkäsi. "Mutta miten?"

Jälleen Draco pysähtyi katselemaan Harrya pitkäksi aikaa. Missä kulki raja? Kuinka paljon Draco olisi valmis riskeeraamaan?

"Sulje silmäsi, kokeillaan yhtä juttua", Draco kehotti ja Harry totteli. "Nyt mieti, että joku kaunis nainen lähestyy sinua. Pystytkö kuvittelemaan naisen? Hyvä. Naisella on upea, vartaloa myötäilevä mekko joka paljastaa suuret, täyteläiset rinnat. Nainen kumartuu puoleesi niin että näet syvälle rintojen väliin. Näetkö sinä kuvan mielessäsi?"  
"Näen", Harry sanoi edelleen silmät kiinni mutta rypisti kulmiaan.  
"Hyvä. Nyt nainen suutelee sinua, hän painaa pehmeät huulensa sinun huuliasi vasten. Nainen painautuu hieman tiiviimmin sinuun kiinni ja tunnet hänen rintojensa painautuvan itseäsi vasten. Tunnetko sen?"

Harry nyökkäsi kulmat edelleen kurtussa.

"Miltä se sinusta tuntuu?" Draco kysyi tarkkaillen tiiviisti Harryn ilmeitä.  
"En tiedä. Ihan kivalta, kai?" Harry mumisi.  
"Selvä. No sovitaan, että se nainen lähtee nyt. Mutta muistatko sinä sen miehen sieltä ravintolasta, sen jolla oli nahkatakki?"

Harry nyökkäsi jälleen, eikä hänen kulmansa olleet enää kurtussa.

"No, nyt tämä nahkatakkinen mies lähestyy sinua. Muistatko minkälaiset hiukset hänellä oli? Hieman laineikkaat, lähes mustat. Muistatko? Hyvä. Nyt tämä nahkatakki kumartuu sinun lähellesi, voit haistaa hänen partavetensä tuoksun. Haistatko sinä sen?"

Harryn nyökätessä jälleen kerran Draco huomasi, että tämän hengitys oli käynyt aavistuksen raskaammaksi, aivan kun Harrylla olisi ollut kuuma.

"Nyt tämä nahkatakki painaa huulensa sinun huulillesi ja suutelee sinua. Hitaasti, mutta painautuen samalla sinua vasten. Tunnetko kuinka hän on aivan lähelläsi ja suutelee sinua?"

Draco katsoi lumoutuneena kun Harryn suu avautui hieman ja huulien välistä karkasi hiljainen voihkaisu.

"Tämä nahkatakki kietoo kätensä sinun lantiosi ympärille ja vetää sinua lähemmäs. Sinä tunnet kuinka hän on aivan kovana farkkujensa sisällä, ja hän painaa tuota kovuutta sinua vasten. Tunnetko sen?" Dracon ääni oli lähes kuiskaus ja hän oli nojautunut kuin huomaamattaan hieman lähemmäs Harrya, joka ei enää edes nyökännyt Dracon sanoille.

"Seuraavaksi nahkatakki painaa kätensä sinun haroihisi", Draco katsoi kuinka Harryn käsi nytkähti kuin itsestään kohden tämän haaraväliä mutta jäi kuitenkin lepäämään reidelle. "Hän hyväilee sinua housujesi läpi. Oletko sinä kovana hänelle?"

Harry inahti hiljaa, ja Draco erotti selvän kohouman tämän housuissa.

"Hyvä", Draco lähes kehräsi ja oli nojautunut nyt niin lähelle, että hänen huulensa lähes koskivat Harryn poskea. "Sinä painat itseäsi vasten hänen odottavaa kättään, hierot itseäsi tuohon käteen ja toivot että voisit saada vielä enemmän. Ja älä unohda, että koko ajan hän suutelee sinua, maistelee sinun suutasi ja sinä tunnet hänen kovuutensa itseäsi vasten."

Harryn hengitys oli nyt nopeaa. Draco katsoi kuinka tämän otsa painui syviin kurttuihin ja hän mietti, uskaltaisiko hän ottaa viimeisen askeleen. Harry näytti olevan järkyttävän kiihottunut, ja Draco uskoi saavansa tämän myös laukeamaan niin halutessaan. No, se ei pelaa joka pelkää.

"Sinä olet jo niin lähellä, haluaisit laueta hänen käteensä, hänelle", Draco puhui hiljaa ja laski samalla kätensä Harryn etumukselle ja puristi Harrya kankaan läpi.

Samassa Harryn silmät rävähtivät auki ja hän yritti nousta sohvalta, mutta Draco oli nopeampi. Hän kumartui Harryn puoleen, sulki omalla suullaan Harryn vastaväitteisiin avautuneen suun ja hieroi entistä vaativammin Harrya. Harry älähti, mutta puski samaan aikaan vimmalla lantiotaan Dracon kättä vastaan, suuteli Dracon suuta ja kietoi kätensä tämän ympärille kiskoen tätä lähemmäs itseään. Kun Dracon kieli livahti Harryn suuhun, Harry laukesi housuissaan. Läähättäen ja vaikeroiden Harry tuli pitkään, eikä ehtinyt edes ymmärtää mitä hänelle oikein oli tapahtunut.

Hengitystään tasaten Draco nojasi otsaansa Harryn otsaan ja katseli toisen kiinni olevia silmiä. Sitten Draco vetäytyi hieman kauemmas ja istahti jälleen omalle paikalleen sohvalla.

"Taisit saada vastauksen kumman sukupuolen kanssa haluat treffeille", Draco sanoi käheällä äänellä.

Harry ei pystynyt vastaamaan mitään. Hän makasi edelleen pää sohvan selkänojaa vasten ja mietti mitä äsken oli oikein tapahtunut? Dracon kuvailema tilanne oli tuntunut niin todelliselta, Harry oli tuntenut miehen kokoajan, paitsi ettei se missään vaiheessa ollut ollut Dracon kuvailema nahkatakkinen mies ravintolasta vaan Draco itse.

Harry yllättyi siitä, ettei ajatus järkyttänyt häntä lähellekään niin paljon kun hän olisi voinut kuvitella. Tietenkin oli erittäin outoa, että hän oli lauennut housuihinsa Dracon edessä, Dracolle. Mutta samaan aikaan Harryn sisällä sykki mukavan lämmin tunne, aivan erilainen kun koskaan ennen Ginnyn kanssa. Hänen pitäisi miettiä tätä kaikkea kaikessa rauhassa.

Draco katseli jännittyneenä Harrya, joka ei vieläkään liikkunut. Tämän kasvoilta ei voinut lukea mitään muuta kuin syvää rauhaa, oliko se hyvä vai huono asia, sitä Draco ei osannut sanoa. Vihdoin, ikuisuudelta tuntuneen ajan jälkeen Harry avasi silmänsä.

"Minä taidan tarvita suihkun", Harry virnisti hieman nolona ja ryhtyi nousemaan.

Draco olisi halunnut sanoa jotain, pysäyttää Harryn, estää tätä lähtemästä. Mutta hän oli liian turta, liian järkyttynyt siitä, mitä oli tehnyt. Niinpä hän päästi Harryn nousemaan, kävelemään ovelle ja ulos siitä. Draco istui vielä pitkään Harryn lähdön jälkeen sohvalla ja mietti oliko hän pilannut kaiken vai ei?

Viimein hän nousi ja asteli omaan makuuhuoneeseensa. Siellä hän viimeinkin vapautti housuissaan tykyttävän kovuuden ja antoi sille sen kaipaaman helpotuksen muistellen, miltä Harry oli maistunut ja tuntunut ja ennen kaikkea, miltä tämä oli näyttänyt lauetessaan äsken alakerrassa. Voihkaisten Draco kirosi itseään ja heikkouttaan.

~ * ~

Suihkun jälkeen Harry veti ylleen puhtaan pyjaman ja kävi pitkälleen muhkealle vierassängylle, sille, mihin mahtuisi vaikka kokonainen huispausjoukkue. Harry sulki silmänsä ja mietti mitä äsken oli tapahtunut ja miksi. Toki hän ymmärsi nyt, että ehkä hän saattoi olla kiinnostuneempi miehistä kuin naisista. Hän olisi ollut kai aika tyhmä, ellei olisi hoksannut sitä äskeisen jälkeen.

Mutta se, mikä häntä mietitytti kaikista eniten, oli Draco. Miksi tämä oli tehnyt sen, mitä oli tehnyt äsken alakerrassa? Oliko tämä todellakin halunnut pyyteettömästi auttaa Harrya löytämään ratkaisun vai oliko taustalla jotain muuta? Ja mitä Harry itse ajatteli kaikesta tapahtuneesta?

Siitä hän ei päässyt yli eikä ympäri, että se oli tuntunut hyvältä. Itse asiassa aivan mahtavalta. Ja hän olisi valmis tekemään sen uudestaan Dracon kanssa, vaikka heti! Tämä oli taas asia, joka ei kuulunut ollenkaan Harryn tapoihin ja hän tiesi sen itsekin. Ei hän ollut koskaan Ginnyn kanssa harrastamansa seksin jälkeen tuntenut tällaisia tunteita, tällaista kokonaisvaltaista ja nautinnollista hyvää oloa, pientä kutinaa jossain mahanpohjalla ja haavetta uusinnasta. Ei, Ginnyn kanssa he olivat rakastelleet, ehkä aika mekaanisesti ja käyneet nukkumaan. Se siitä, ei suuria tunteita, ei ilotulitusraketteja, ei mitään.

Mutta tämä mitä Dracon kanssa oli tapahtunut. Harry tunsi leveän hymyn nousevan huulilleen, hän tunsi olevansa jälleen teini joka on ihastunut ensimmäisen kerran. Eikä Draco ollut edes koskenut häneen muuten kuin housunkankaan läpi! Paitsi suudellut tietenkin, ja millä tavalla Draco olikaan suudellut. Harry pystyi vieläkin tuntemaan Dracon huulet omillaan. Niin pehmeät, niin taitavat ja se kieli, oh! Harry olisi voinut suudella Dracoa uudelleen vaikka heti.

Yllättäen Harry muisti kuinka oli joskus koulussa, yhteisissä suihkutiloissa tuntenut samaa kihelmöintiä katsellessaan tupakavereitaan. Tai kuinka hän oli sivusilmällä vilkuillut huispausjoukkueensa poikien leikkimielistä nahistelua pukuhuoneessa harjoitusten jälkeen ja tuntenut kuinka hänen vatsansa oli mennyt solmuun ja silmukoille. Mutta Harry muisti muutakin. Hän muisti, kuinka he olivat Dracon kanssa tapelleet koulussa, kuinka hän oli noiden käsirysyjen aikana tuntenut sen saman kutittavan tunteen kun äsken.

Harryn olisi tehnyt mieli nauraa ääneen. Ilo ja riemu kupli hänen sisällään. Hän uskoi, että oli vihdoinkin löytänyt sen puuttuvan palan elämäänsä. Sen, mikä oli ollut pitkään kadoksissa hänen itsensä edes tietämättä asiasta mitään. Nyt hän näki kokonaiskuvan hieman selkeämpänä. Hän ymmärsi asiat paljon paremmin kuin mitä hänen lukemansa parisuhdeoppaat olisivat ikinä voineet hänelle kertoa.

Ja nyt hän myös ymmärsi miksi Ginny oli halunnut erota. Vaikka siitä ei ollut kulunut vielä tuntiakaan kun Harry oli lauennut Dracolle (pelkkä ajatuskin sai hänet punastumaan, vanhoista tavoista oli näköjään vaikea päästä eroon), hän janosi lisää Dracon kosketusta. Tämän huulia jotka olivat tuntuneet niin pehmeiltä Harryn huulia vasten. Tämän kättä joka oli puristanut Harrya housun kankaan läpi ja hieronut pehmeästi. Hän olisi halunnut heittäytyä tuohon hetkeen uudestaan, ja uudestaan ja tuntea taas kaikki ne ihanat tunteet sisällään.

Kukaan muu ei ollut koskaan saanut Harryssa aikaan samanlaisia tuntemuksia. Ei Ginny, eikä kukaan muukaan. Harry oli luullut olevansa täysin epäseksuaalinen persoona, tai hän ei vain ollut ajatellut asiaa lainkaan ennen viime syksyä. Sitten kun Ginny oli nostanut eron ja sen syyt pöydälle, Harry oli vähitellen ryhtynyt pohtimaan oliko hän todellakin niin kyvytön. Mutta tämä ilta oli onneksi todistanut, että hänellä saattoi sittenkin olla toivoa. Kuinka hän oli saattanut olla näin sokea kaikki nämä vuodet? Mutta onneksi Draco oli auttanut häntä näkemään vihdoinkin totuuden.

Yhtäkkiä epävarmuus iski Harryyn. Tässä hän oli onnensa kukkuloilla, mutta entä Draco? Mitä tämä ajattelikaan kaikesta? Ainakaan Draco ei ollut nauranut Harrylle kun tämä oli sotkenut housunsa niin epätoivoisella tavalla. Hän, keski-ikäinen mies, oli lauennut housuihinsa kuin kiimainen teinipoika. Tästä ei paranisi kyllä kertoa ikinä kenellekään.

Jälleen Harry palasi pohtimaan Dracon motiiveja. Miksi tämä oli auttanut Harrya? Sillä sitähän se oli ollut, auttamista. Draco oli näyttänyt Harrylle uuden tien, avannut uuden mahdollisuuden. Mutta mitä Draco itse halusi? Harryn mieleen tuli ne muutamat keskustelupätkät joita he olivat aiheesta puhuneet. Harry muisti kuinka Draco oli sanonut haluavansa suudella toista miestä. Oliko Draco tarkoittanut ketä tahansa miestä? Vai olisiko Harrylla mahdollisuuksia olla se mies, jota Draco haluaisi suudella?

Entä sitten se, kun Draco oli kiertänyt Harryn kysymyksen uudesta kumppanista. Eikö Draco halunnut ketään vai halusiko tämä elää villiä ja vapaata poikamieselämää? Käydä viikonloppuisin ulkona iskemässä seuraa itselleen. Siinä vaiheessa Harry muisti, että hän itse oli ollut Dracon seurana lähes kaikki viikonloput viimeisen puolen vuoden aikana. He eivät kuitenkaan olleet niin hyviä ystäviä, että Dracon olisi pitänyt sen vuoksi kannatella Harrya eron jälkeen. Joten ehkä sekin tarkoitti jotain?

Vihdoin Harry tiesi mitä hänen pitäisi tehdä, kuinka hän saisi vastauksen kysymyksiinsä. Hän tiesi ketä hän halusi pyytää treffeille. Siihen ajatukseen hän viimein nukahti, onnellinen hymy huulillaan.

~ * ~

Aamulla Harry asteli levottomana edes takaisin olohuoneessa. Draco nukkui sunnuntaisin pitkään, eikä Harry uskaltautunut koputtamaan tämän makuuhuoneen ovelle. Viimein, kellon ollessa jo lähes kaksitoista, Draco astui huoneeseen suoraryhtisenä.

"Huomenta", Draco sanoi arvokkaasti, ja toivoi ettei, hänen äänensä värisisi kovin pahasti.

Draco oli maannut puoli yötä valveilla ja pohtinut illan tapahtumia. Lopulta hän oli tullut siihen tulokseen, että hän oli tehnyt virhearvion. Hänen ei olisi pitänyt koskea Harryyn, hänen olisi pitänyt antaa vain olla. Nyt kaikki oli luultavasti pilalla, ja puolen vuoden työ valunut hukkaan.

Toki se, että Harry oli edelleen täällä eikä ollut häipynyt kertoi ehkä jotain. Ehkä Dracolla oli vielä toivoa? Tai sitten Harry oli jäänyt kuullakseen selityksen Dracon idioottimaiselle toiminnalle. Harry ei kuitenkaan näyttänyt vihaiselta, eikä surulliselta. Harry näytti jännittyneeltä, Draco pisti merkille. Aivan kun tämä haluaisi kovasti sanoa jotain, mutta ei tiennyt miten esittää asiansa. No, Draco oli oman osansa jo tehnyt, eikä hän halunnut auttaa Harrya enää yhtään enempää.

Vihdoin Harry sai itsestään sen verran irti, että hän uskalsi avata suunsa.

"Minä tiedän, ketä haluan pyytää treffeille", Harry töksäytti.  
"Selvä, sehän on hienoa", Draco sanoi jäykästi.  
"Minä haluan pyytää sinua", Harryn ääni värisi jännityksestä. "Lähdetkö minun kanssani treffeille, Draco?"

Hetken Draco luuli että oli kuullut väärin. Oliko Harry todellakin lausunut juuri ne sanat, jotka Draco oli toivonut jo pitkään kuulevansa. Lämmin onnentunne läikkyi Dracon sisällä ja hymy levisi hänen äsken niin jäykille kasvoilleen.

"Kiitos kutsusta Harry, lähden kanssasi oikein mielelläni treffeille", Draco vastasi hymyillen leveästi.  
"Hienoa!" Harry hihkaisi, mutta ei tiennyt mitä hänen pitäisi seuraavaksi tehdä.

Hymy Dracon kasvoilla muuttui lämpimäksi nauruksi, joka tarttui pian myös Harryyn. Yhdessä he nauroivat ulos kaiken jännityksen ja epävarmuuden sisältään. Aikansa naurettuaan he rauhoittuivat ja Draco avasi suunsa.

"Oletko jo syönyt aamiaista?"  
"En vielä, en... en pystynyt syömään", Harry painoi päänsä hieman nolona.  
"Hyvä, syödään nyt yhdessä. Ja olkoon nämä samalla meidän ensimmäiset treffimme."  
"Sopii. Tosin sinun pitää varmaan vähän opettaa minua, että miten treffeillä toimitaan. Ei ole kovin paljon kokemusta siitä."  
"Ei minullakaan", Draco hymyili jälleen lämpimästi. "Mutta eiköhän me jotain keksitä."

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

Harryn elämä tuntui muuttuvan kertarytinällä sen jälkeen, kun hän oli uskaltautunut pyytämään Dracoa treffeille. He aloittivat varovaisen tapailun, erilaisen kun mitä olivat siihen asti harrastaneet lauantai-iltaisin. Kumpikaan ei halunnut kiirehtiä suhteessa, joten he pitivät tuoreen lähentymisensä vain omana tietonaan. Toki Ginny näki muutoksen entisessä miehessään, mutta jätti viisaasti utelematta muutoksen syytä. Saman tekivät myös muut Harryn läheiset, jopa hänen lapsensa. Iloinen ja onnellinen Harry tuntui olevan jotain niin ainutlaatuista, ettei kukaan halunnut rikkoa illuusiota kyselemällä liikaa.

Draco puolestaan ei halunnut kiirehtiä siitä syystä, ettei säikyttäisi Harrya pois luotaan. Hän oli erittäin hyvin tietoinen Harryn ja Ginnyn avioliiton ongelmista, ja hän pelkäsi että Harry kokisi läheisyyden hänen kanssaan yhtä ahdistavana. Joten Draco päätti, ettei hän pakottaisi tai painostasi Harrya yhtään, tämä saisi edetä omaan tahtiinsa.

Niinpä se oli lopulta Harry, joka teki ensimmäisen aloitteen kaksi viikkoa sen jälkeen kun he olivat olleet ensimmäisillä treffeillään. Koko tuon ajan Harry oli pyöritellyt ongelmaa mielessään, ja miettinyt kuinka lähestyisi Dracoa. Eihän hän voinut tietää, kuinka Draco loppuen lopuksi suhtautui läheisyyteen, tai seksiin. Oliko hän samanlainen mitä Harry oli ollut Ginnyn kanssa?

Lopulta Harry ei enää kestänyt. He eivät olleet edes suudelleet kunnolla näiden kahden viikon aikana, halanneet vain muutaman kerran pikaisesti. Mutta lauantaina saavuttuaan Dracon luo Harry laski pienen laukkunsa, jossa hänellä oli yöpymistarvikkeensa, lattialle ja asteli Dracon eteen.

"Minä aion suudella sinua nyt, toivottavasti se sopii sinulle", Harry ilmoitti, ja ennen kuin Draco sai sanaa suustaan, Harry oli painanut huulensa Dracon huulille, kietonut kätensä tämän ympärille ja maisteli tätä antaumuksella.

Hetken Draco seisoi paikoilleen jähmettyneenä ennen kuin ymmärsi vastata suudelmaan. Hellästi hän silitti Harryn selkää ja nautiskeli tämän kosketuksesta. Tämä oli niin paljon parempaa kun hän oli koskaan osannut olettaa. Harry osasi suudella hyvin, tai sitten se johtui siitä, että he vain sopivat niin hyvin yhteen. Ei sillä väliä, koska Draco nautti joka hetkestä.

Meni kuitenkin vielä monta viikkoa ennen kuin he pääsivät suhteensa seuraavalle tasolle. Harry nukkui edelleenkin kartanon vierashuoneessa, eikä Draco ollut uskaltanut edes ehdottaa, että Harry olisi voinut tulla hänen viereensä nukkumaan. Toki he olivat suudelleet paljon ja hyväilleet toisiaan vaatteiden läpi, mutta pidemmälle Harry ei ollut osannut mennä. Välillä hän kirosi itseään ja osaamattomuuttaan. Hän oli kuitenkin yli neljänkymmenen ja hänen aikaisemman käsityksensä mukaan sen ikäiset ihmiset eivät edes enää harrastaneet seksiä. Joten hänellä ei ollut tietoa kuinka hänen pitäisi toimia. Eikä ollut ketään keneltä hän olisi voinut, tai edes halunnut, kysyä neuvoja.

Dracosta puolestaan ei ollut apua ongelman kanssa, sillä hän pelkäsi Harryn säikähtävän pienintäkin viittausta intiiminpään kanssakäymiseen. Joten Draco antoi Harryn määrätä tahdin ottaen nautinnolla vastaan kaiken sen, mitä Harry oli hänelle valmis jakamaan. Se ei ollut paljon, mutta pelkkä tieto siitä, että Harry halusi olla hänen kanssaan, tuntui uskomattomalta onnenpotkulta.

Viimein Harry päätti, että hänen pitäisi puhua Dracon kanssa. Olivathan he aikuisia, joten kai he pystyivät käymään yhden sivistyneen keskustelun seksistä.

"Oletko sinä koskaan harrastanut seksiä miehen kanssa?" Harry kysyi kesken heidän perinteisen shakkipelinsä.  
"Anteeksi?" Draco oli vähällä vetää viininsä väärään kurkkuun kuultuaan kysymyksen.  
"Kuulit kyllä", Harry sanoi loistaen punaisena kuin tomaatti.  
"Kuulin", Draco sanoi. "Ei. Vastaus kysymykseesi on, että en ole."  
"Tiedätkö sinä, miten miehet voivat harrastaa seksiä?" Harry pakotti kysymyksen ulos suustaan vaikka se teki hieman vaikeaa.  
"Minulla on siitä jonkunlainen käsitys", Draco sanoi hitaasti ja mietti mitähän Harry ajoi takaa.  
"Hienoa. Voisitko sinä näyttää minulle, miten se tehdään."  
"Oikeastiko?" Draco katsoi hölmistyneenä Harryyn.  
"Niin. Minua kiinnostaa", Harry yritti peitellä kuinka paljon asia häntä todellisuudessa kiinnosti, ja kiihotti.  
"Sopiihan se", Draco myöntyi hetken päästä ja siirsi sotilastaan syöden Harrylta sotilaan.

Hetken he pelasivat hiljaisuuden vallitessa.

"Tuota, haluatko sinä välttämättä pelata tämän pelin loppuun?" Harry kysyi hieman turhautuneella äänellä.  
"En toki, oliko sinulla jotain muuta mielessä", Draco sanoi hieman liian viattomalla äänellä.  
"Sinä voisit näyttää minulle vaikka nyt miten se tehdään. Se, mistä äsken puhuttiin."

Draco naurahti pehmeästi, jätti shakkilaudan ja veti Harryn peräsään yläkertaan suoraan omaan huoneeseensa. Siellä hän painoi Harryn muhkealle sängylleen ja ryhtyi opettamaan tälle, kuinka kaksi miestä saattoivat tuottaa toisilleen nautintoa. Eikä Harry ollut koskaan elämässään kokenut mitään niin mahtavaa.

~ * ~

Paljon myöhemmin, kun he makasivat alastomina ja toisiinsa kietoutuneita peiton alla, Harry otti esille aiheen, jota oli aina silloin tällöin pohtinut mielessään.

"Kerro minulle Astoriasta", Harry pyysi silitellen hitaasti Dracon rintaa.  
"Ei hänessä ole paljon kertomista", Draco totesi.  
"Rakastitko sinä häntä?" Harry kysyi varovasti ja Draco hymähti.  
"Tuntuu pahalta sanoa, mutta en rakastanut, arvostin kylläkin todella paljon. Avioliittomme oli järjestetty sukujemme taholta, hyvin yleinen käytäntö."  
"Eli sinä olit naimissa velvollisuudesta vuosikaudet", Harry pohti ääneen.

Samassa ajatus iski häneen kuin salama. Sitähän hänenkin elämänsä oli ollut, velvollisuuden noudattamista. Ja oliko hänkään koskaan _rakastanut_ Ginnyä? Arvostanut kyllä, ja kunnioittanut, mutta rakastanut? Harry hätkähti omia mietteitään ja kierähti kauemmas Dracosta.

Mitä tämä kaikki oikein tarkoitti? Harry oli jälleen pyörällä päästään. Hän oli kokenut äsken Dracon kanssa jotain käsittämätöntä, sellaista jota ei ollut kokenut koskaan kenenkään kanssa. Miksi hän ei ollut tuntenut koskaan samalla tavalla vaimonsa kanssa? Miksi Ginny ei saanut häntä syttymään ja haluamaan niin kuin Draco? Johtuiko se rakkaudesta?

Mietteissään Harry pureskeli huultaan ja tuijotti kattoon. Hän oli kolmen lapsen isä, aikuinen velho eikä mikään teinipoika. Miksi hänestä sitten tuntui siltä kun sydän hänen rinnassaan olisi halunnut tunkeutua väkivalloin ulos? Miksi hänen selkärankaansa pitkin kulki vuoroin kylmiä ja vuoroin kuumia aaltoja? Miksi hänestä tuntui niin hyvältä olla Dracon lähellä? Miksi hän ylipäänsä oli yhtäkkiä ruvennut tuntemaan näin paljon?

"Oletko sinä ollut koskaan rakastunut?" Harry kääntyi jälleen Dracon puoleen.

Draco oli tarkkaillut Harrya tämän pohtiessa selvästi tärkeitä asioita. Nyt kysymys yllätti hänet täysin.

"Rakastunut?" Draco pohti pienen hetken mitä hänen pitäisi vastata. "Kyllä minä olen ollut rakastunut, ja olen vieläkin."  
"Mistä sinä tiedät sen?" Harry kuiskasi hiljaa.  
"Sen vain tietää, täällä", Draco painoi kätensä Harryn rintaa vasten ja katsoi tätä syvälle silmiin.

"Oletko sinä rakastunut?" Draco kysyi pienen hiljaisuuden jälkeen.  
"En ole varma, luulisin", Harry vastasi hitaasti, "toivon, että olen."

Lämmin hymy valaisi yllättäen Harryn kasvot ja tämä kumartui suutelemaan Dracoa joka tunsi, että hänen henkensä salpautui. Miten hänen syvimmät toiveensa ja unelmansa saattoivatkaan käydä toteen näin uskomattomalla tavalla?

~ * ~

Kevät kului ja kesä koitti. Harry sai kirjeitä lapsiltaan jotka pähkäilivät kesäkuussa olevien kokeidensa parissa. Parhaansa mukaan Harry yritti kannustaa heitä eteenpäin elämässään, ei ollut väliä kuinka hyvät arvosanat he saisivat, pääasia että he olisivat onnellisia. Aivan niin kuin Harrykin oli.

He eivät olleet missään vaiheessa puhuneet siitä, tai sopineet järjestelystä, mutta pikkuhiljaa Harry huomasi viettävänsä yhä enemmän aikaa Dracon luona. Aluksi hän saapui kartanolle perjantaina töiden jälkeen ja lähti sunnuntaina joko Kotikolon kautta kotiinsa tai sitten vasta myöhään illalla. Sitten Harry otti tavakseen piipahtaa Dracon luona arki-iltaisin, ja jossain vaiheessa hän huomasi jäävänsä yhä useammin yöksi. Ei enää siihen vierashuoneen suureen sänkyyn vaan Dracon viereen, lähelle kaikkea sitä uutta, mikä oli tullut hänen elämäänsä aivan yllättäen ja pyytämättä ja mistä hän nautti täysin rinnoin joka hetki.

Kun koulun loppuun oli enää muutama päivä, Harry havahtui ongelmaan. Lapset palaisivat kotiin, mutta miten he järjestäisivät kesän asumiset, sitä hän ei ollut pohtinut ollenkaan. Lisäksi Harrylla oli toinenkin ongelma. Hän oli niin tottunut viettämään aikaansa Dracon kanssa kahden, ettei ollut ajatellut, kuinka heidän suhteensa toimisi kesällä. Niinpä hän pöllötti Ginylle ja pyysi, että tämä tulisi käymään ja puhumaan asiasta. Ei siis Dracosta vaan heidän lastensa asumisjärjestelyistä.

Ginny tuli ja istui heidän vanhan asuntonsa keittiönpöydän ääressä. Joi teetä ja hymyili aurinkoisesti. Harryn sydämessä hypähti jännästi kun hän katseli entistä vaimoaan ja hetken mielijohteesta hän kumartui halaamaan tätä. Ginny tuoksui samalta kuin aina ennenkin, hän oli pehmeä ja tuntui pieneltä Harryn sylissä. Muita tuntemuksia Ginny ei sitten Harryssa herättänytkään, ja hyvä niin.

"Mistäs moinen?" Ginny kysyi kun Harry irrottautui halauksesta.  
"Teki vain mieli", Harry hymyili ja kohensi epävarmana silmälasejaan.  
"Näytät hyvältä", Ginny totesi katseltuaan Harry hetken.  
"Kiitos samoin."

"No, milloin sinä kerrot kuka hän on?" Ginny uteli.  
"Kerron mitä? Kuka?" Harry jähmettyi.  
"No sinun uusi kumppanisi tietenkin", Ginny hymyili silmät vilkkuen. "Olettehan te olleet jo... mitä... jo yli kaksi kuukautta yhdessä?"  
"Miten sinä? Kuinka?" Harry oli kuin puulla päähän lyöty. He olivat olleet Dracon kanssa todella varovaisia, kuinka Ginny sitten saattoi tietää?  
"Sinusta näkee kilometrien päähän että olet saanut, ja kunnolla", Ginny virnisti ja Harry punastui.  
"Ei noin saa sanoa", Harry yritti mutta Ginny vain huitaisi kädellään.  
"Aina kun olen nähnyt sinua viime aikoina, niin olet ollut juuri sen näköinen, että sinua on pantu ja kovaa. Joten kyllä siinä tyhmempikin osaa laskea yhteen asioita. Sitä paitsi, minä tunnen sinut."

Ginny ei olisi voinut osua lähemmäs totuutta sanoillaan. Sillä oli nimittäin totta, että lähes joka kerta ennen kuin Harry oli tavannut Ginnyn (yleensä Kotikolon sunnuntaiaterialla), he olivat harrastaneet Dracon kanssa käsittämättömän mahtavaa seksiä. Ja yleensä juuri niillä kerroilla he olivat olleet juuri niin päin, että Harrya oli todellakin pantu, ja kovaa. Harry punastui.

"Kyllä sinä tiedät, kuka hän on", Harry vääntelehti.  
"Ehkä, mutta haluan kuulla sen sinulta", Ginny kohautti olkiaan.  
"Hyvä on", Harry sanoi, sillä hän näki Ginnyn silmistä että tämä tiesi ja hyväksyi asian. "Minulla ja Dracolla on suhde."

Ginny katseli entistä miestään pitkään. Katseli tämän onnellisena tuikkivia silmiä, hymyä tämän huulilla, tämän rentoutunutta olemusta ja oli iloinen, erittäin iloinen.

"Harry, minä olen todella onnellinen sinun, teidän puolestanne", Ginny kumartui ja painoi pienen suukon Harryn poskelle.  
"Kiitos", Harry kuiskasi, ele merkitsi hänelle paljon.  
"Kyllä siinä kestikin, mutta hyvä, että te olette vihdoin löytäneet toisenne", Ginny hörppäsi teetään ja virnisti ilkikurisesti Harryn hämmästyneelle ilmeelle.  
"Mitä? Mitä sinä tarkoitat?"  
"Kaikkihan sen ovat tienneet jo vuosia, että Draco Malfoy on ollut lääpällään sinuun. Luuletko sinä, että Hermione olisi huvikseen ilmoittanut silloin syksyllä hänelle meidän erostamme."

Harry tuijotti mykkänä Ginnyä. Oliko Draco ollut ihastunut häneen? Kuinka pitkään? Miksi tämä ei ollut sanonut koskaan mitään?

"Mutta onneksi ongelma on nyt ratkaistu. Lapsetkin ovat olleet huolissaan, että saatteko te kaksi mitään aikaiseksi. Oletko jo kuullut, että Scorpius oli ratketa ilosta kuullessaan uutisen."  
"Tietävätkö lapset?" Harry jähmettyi.  
"Totta kai!"  
"Kuka heille on kertonut?" Harry oli paniikissa, he olivat puhuneet Dracon kanssa että heidän pitäisi kertoa lapsille heti kun loma alkaisi. Oliko Draco nyt pettänyt hänet?

"He eivät ole tyhmiä Harry. He osaavat myös laskea yksi plus yksi", Ginny tuhahti mutta hymyili. "Ensin sinä olet ihan rikki meidän erosta ja ryhdyt viettämään viikonloppuja Dracon kanssa. Sitten yhtäkkiä sinä et kerrokaan enää lapsille mitään Dracosta, mutta sinusta näkee kilometrien päähän että olet onnesi kukkuloilla. Samaan aikaan Draco lopettaa kirjeissään Scorpiukselle sinusta puhumisen, mutta vakuuttaa että kaikki on hyvin ja että hän on erittäin onnellinen. Joten siinä se. Ja ai niin, Scorpius on tiennyt jo vuosia että hänen isänsä on ollut ihastunut sinuun. Et usko kuinka kateellinen Draco oli ollut kun hän oli kuullut Scorpiuksen ystävystyneen Albuksen kanssa. Hänen poikansa oli onnistunut jossain missä hän ei. Ja tietenkin Scorpius oli kertonut kaiken tämän Albukselle, joka puolestaan kertoi Jamesille ja Lilylle, joka kertoi Roselle, joka kertoi äidilleen, joka kertoi Ronille, joka toivottavasti kertoi Mollylle, tai sitten se oli Rose joka kertoi, en muista enää miten se meni."

Harry tuijotti entistä vaimoaan suu auki. Tiesivätkö kaikki, koko hemmetin Weasleyn perhe, että Harrylla oli suhde, seurustelusuhde, Draco Malfoyn kanssa?

"Ja Ron kertoi tietenkin Nevillelle ja Oliver Woodille ja Seamusille, joka muuten lähetti terveisiä ja käski sanoa, että vidoinkin ja..."  
"Lopeta Ginny! Minä ymmärsin jo. Eli kaikki tietävät?"  
"Kuta kuinkin, joo. Toki kaikki ovat kohteliaita, kun ottaa huomioon meidän eromme syyt, eikä kukaan siksi halua sanoa mitään. Mutta olisi varmaan hyvä, jos viimeistään Jamesin valmistujaisissa te esiintyisitte yhdessä, ellei aikaisemmin tule sopivaa tilaisuutta."  
"Ei ole todellista! Onko minun yksityiselämäni todellakin koko velhomaailman tiedossa?" Harry voihkaisi.  
"Luultavasti vain Britannian, mutta kyllä. Mutta me kaikki rakastamme sinua Harry ja toivomme että sinä olet onnellinen", Ginny hymyili.

Harry nosti kulmiaan. Hänen pitäisi puhua tästä Dracon kanssa.

"Mutta ymmärsin, että pyysit minut tänne puhumaan lasten kesäajan asumisjärjestelyistä, etkä suhteestasi Dracoon", Ginny palautti puheenaiheen varsinaiseen asiaan.  
"Kyllä, minä..." Harry oli edelleen ihmeissään saamastaan informaatiosta eikä osannut jäsennellä ajatuksiaan.  
"Luulen, että lapset voisivat tulla ensin sinulle ja Dracolle. Eiköhän kartanossa ole riittävästi tilaa teille kaikille? Minulla on parin viikon ajan kiirettä töissä ja eikös sinulla ole lomaa nyt? Sitten kun saamme Jamesin ja Albuksen kokeiden tulokset voisimme pitää Jamesille valmistujaisjuhlat. Sopiiko, että ne olisivat sitten täällä? Ja niistä eteenpäin lapset voivat olla minulla. Toki voimme kysyä vielä heiltäkin jos heillä on muita suunnitelmia. James saattaa haluta lähteä juhliensa jälkeen reppureissulle Teddyn kanssa."

Harryn onnistui vain nyökätä mykkänä. Nähtävästi Ginny oli suunnitellut kaiken jo valmiiksi, eikä tätä tapaamista olisi välttämättä edes tarvittu. Mutta Harry oli kiitollinen entiselle vaimolleen siitä, miten hyvin tämä oli ottanut uutisen hänen ja Dracon suhteesta. Hetkinen, eikös Ginny ollut sanonut että Draco oli jo vuosia... Harryn silmät siristyivät vaarallisesti ja hän päätti kiskoa totuuden uudesta kumppanistaan ja hänellä oli oikein hyvä kidutuskeino mielessään. Onneksi Draco oli ollut varsin perusteellinen opettaessaan Harrylle kaiken mahdollisen kahden miehen välisestä kanssakäymisestä.

~ * ~

Draco istui olohuoneessa lukemassa kun kuuli takan suhahtavan viereisessä huoneessa ja arvasi Harryn saapuneen. Tapojensa mukaisesti Harry ei kuitenkaan tullut tervehtimään Dracoa, vaan tämä kuuli askelten loittonevan pitkin eteishallia ja kohta ne kopisivat portaita ylös. Sitten jossain pamahti ovi aikamoisella voimalla ja Draco kohotti kulmiaan. Ei ollut Harryn tapaista riehua. Olikohan tapaaminen Ginnyn kanssa mennyt huonosti, vai oliko ministeriössä tapahtunut jotain.

Samassa Dracon eteen ilmestyi vaalea uroshirvi joka puhui Harryn äänellä: _Draco Malfoy, ellet ole kahdessa minuutissa yläkerrassa, en vastaa seurauksista!_

Välittömästi Draco pomppasi seisomaan, heitti kirjansa sohvapöydälle ja lähti ripein askelein kohden portaikkoa. Vihainen Harry ei ollut mukava Harry, sen Draco tiesi paremmin kuin hyvin.

Harry kuunteli oven takana Dracon nopeasti lähestyviä askeleita ja vetäytyi huoneen varjoihin hymyillen pahaenteisesti.

"Harry?" Draco raotti ovea varovasti. "Harry, oletko sinä täällä?"  
"Tule sisälle", Harry vastasi jäätävällä äänellä varjoista vaikka häntä nauratti.  
"Harry? Onko kaikki hyvin?" Draco kysyi hätääntyneenä. "Tapahtuiko Ginnyn kanssa jotain?"  
"Meillä oli Ginnyn kanssa oikein mukava rupattelutuokio", Harry sanoi edelleen kalsealla äänellä.  
"Onko kaikki hyvin?" Draco asteli epävarmoin askelein peremmälle huoneeseen sulkien oven perässään.  
"Ei, asiat eivät ole ollenkaan hyvin Draco", Harry sanoi ja Draco tunsi vatsansa kiertyvän solmuun.  
"Mi- mitä?" hän kuiskasi.

Vihdoin Harry astui varjoista niin että Draco näki hänet kunnolla ensimmäistä kertaa. Harry oli todella, todella vihaisen näköinen. Draco nielaisi.

"Minä kuulin Ginnyltä asioita, hyvin mielenkiintoisia asioita", Harry sanoi matalalla äänellä ja asteli hitaasti lähemmäs Dracoa.  
"Ai? Mitä hän sanoi?"  
"Paljon, hän sanoi paljon asioita sinusta."  
"Minusta?" Draco lähes vinkaisi.

Harry pysähtyi muutaman askeleen päähän Dracosta ja katseli tätä tarkkaan. Harry antoi katseensa lipua tarkoituksellisen hitaasti pitkin Dracon vartaloa, pysähtyen aina välillä tuijottamaan jotain kohtaa erityisen tarkkaan. Draco kiemurteli katseen alla eikä oikein itsekään tiennyt miksi. Harryn katse oli polttavan kuuma ja se sai Dracon olon erittäin tukalaksi.

"Sinusta ja sinun tavoistasi", Harry kuiskasi.  
"Tavoistani?"  
"Kyllä. Miten minä olenkaan ollut niin tyhmä, etten ole ymmärtänyt aikaisemmin, minkälainen sinä olet", Harryn ääni oli matala ja Draco tunsi pelon sisällään.  
"Mitä sinä tarkoitat?"  
"Sinä haluat omistaa. Ja sinä haluat näyttää muille, kaikille, mitä sinä omistat", Harry lähes murisi.  
"Omistan?" Draco ei ymmärtänyt mistä Harry puhui, hän ajatteli vain että Harry oli vihainen, todella vihainen ja oli äärettömän seksikäs ollessaan vihainen.  
"Sinä olet tehnyt sitä jo viikkoja enkä minä ole ymmärtänyt mitään. Koska minähän olen tyhmä ja..."  
"Et sinä ole tyhmä", Draco sanoi nopeasti väliin.  
"Joka kerta, kun olen mennyt Kotikoloon, sinä... sinä olet halunnut omistaa minut juuri ennen sitä niin että jokainen Kotikolossa varmasti näkee, että minä olen sinun."

Draco vinkaisi ja Harry tiesi osuneensa oikeaan. Tai Ginnyhän se oli ajatuksen alunperin tarjoillut hänelle, mutta ei sillä ollut nyt väliä.

"Eikä siinä vielä kaikki"; Harry jatkoi vaarallisella äänellä.  
"Eikö?"  
"Sinä olet kuolannut minua jo vuosia, en edes tiedä kuinka monta vuotta, mutta..."  
"Kaksikymmentäneljä", Draco inahti.

Hetkeksi Harry hämmentyi Dracon sanoista. Oliko tämä todellakin ollut kiinnostunut hänestä niin pitkään? Ihan oikeasti? Ajatus lämmitti ja liikutti Harrya, mutta hän taisteli itsensä kanssa pysyäkseen tiukkana. Hän aikoi laittaa Dracon maksamaan, vaikka toisaalta toisen äskeinen tunnustus olikin aika liikuttava ja ehkä toisissa oloissa se olisi ollut myös riittävä rangaistus. Mutta ei tänään.

"Mutta..." Harry jatkoi välittämättä Dracon säikystä katseesta, "kaikki ovat tienneet sen, jopa sinun oma poikasi, Draco, jopa hän on tiennyt, että sinä haluat minut."  
"Scorpius?"  
"Kyllä, hän ja kaikki muutkin", Harry astui muutaman heitä erottavan askeleen aivan Dracon eteen. "Ja nyt sinä maksat siitä, ja kaikesta muustakin."

Viimeiset sanat Harry oli sanonut aivan Dracon huulia vasten ennen kuin painoi omat huulensa vaativina ja tiukkoina Dracon huulille ja kätensä Dracon tukkaan tukistaen lempeästi. Eikä Draco voinut muuta kuin antautua siihen autuaan nautinnolliseen tunteeseen, jonka Harry hänelle aiheutti.

Tokihan Harryn sanat olivat olleet totisinta totta. Olihan Draco halunnut omistaa ja näyttää sen myös koko maailmalle. Ei ehkä tietoisesti, mutta tiedostamattaan. Se, että joku oli huomannut hänen tarkoituksena, oli ehkä hieman hämmentävää, mutta jos tämä oli hinta siitä, niin Draco maksoi sen ilomielin ja olisi valmis maksamaan sen useampaankin kertaan.

Hitto, Harry todellakin tiesi kuinka saada hänet kovaksi, Draco mietti. Jos Harry jatkaisi vielä yhtään pidempään, Draco tulisi housuihinsa, eikä se ollut välttämättä hänen ensisijainen toiveensa. Harryn vihainen ääni, vihaiset silmät, kaikki se oli aina saanut Dracon kiihottumaan hulluuden partaalle, aina. Toki hän kiihottui Harrysta muutenkin, mutta viha ja aggressio olivat jotain mistä Draco sai aivan järkyttävät kiksit. Ehkä se liittyi jotenkin hänen luihuispiirteeseensä.

Nyt kun Harry ahmi häntä suullaan, Draco oli kuin sulaa vahaa tämän käsissä. Hän voisi antaa Harryn tehdä itselleen ihan mitä tahansa, hän ei välittäisi, kunhan Harry vain tekisi jotain. Ottaisi hänet, omistaisi hänet. Draco voihkaisi taas kun Harry tukisti häntä uudelleen.

"Sinä olet ollut tuhma Draco", Harry murisi hiljaa.

Sitten Harry tönäisi Dracoa niin rajusti että tämä kaatui taaksepäin. Säikähtäneenä Draco tapaili taakseen, mutta tunsikin samassa kaatuvansa sängylleen. Hän ei ollut huomannut, että he olivat siirtyneet aivan sängyn viereen, joten aika hyvin Harry oli saanut hänen ajatuksensa muualle. Samassa Harry oli hänen päällään ja teki jotain mikä tuotti Dracolle niin suurta nautintoa ettei sille ollut edes sanoja.

Kun Harry oli saanut Dracon puoleksi tiedottomaan tilaan huulillaan ja käsillään, hän keskittyi vihdoin riisumaan itsensä. Täysin kiirettä pitämättä Harry taitteli ja laskosti vaatteitaan. Hän oli valmiina kuin partiopoika, ja hänen korvissaan soi pelkkä halu, mutta hän hillitsi itsensä. Harry tiesi olleensa viime viikkoina helppo, todella helppo. Draco oli avannut hänelle aivan uudenlaisen nautinnon maailman eikä Harry tuntunut saavan siitä tarpeekseen. Hän oli halunnut kaiken, ja hän oli halunnut sen heti. Heidän seksinsä oli ollut suhteellisen nopeatempoista, villiä ja estotonta, ja Harry oli nauttinut jok'ikisestä hetkestä täysin rinnoin.

Hän oli oppinut viikkojen aikana niin paljon uutta, ettei ollut edes tiennyt sen kaiken olemassa olosta. Ja koska Harry ei todellakaan ollut tyhmä, hän oli ollut myös nopea oppimaan. Hetkessä hän oli selvittänyt asiat, jotka saivat Dracon hulluuden partaalle, ja toki siinä sivussa oppinut myös erittäin paljon itsestään ja omista haluistaan. Hänestä tuntui että hän oli harrastanut seksiä Dracon kanssa vähintään kaksi kertaa sen verran kuin ikinä Ginnyn kanssa ikinä, eivätkä he olleet olleet yhdessä kuin vasta muutaman kuukauden!

Nyt hän aikoi kuitenkin tehdä kaiken hitaasti. Hän halusi, että Draco kituisi, kärsisi ja lopulta anelisi häneltä. Ainoa mitä Harry toivoi oli se, että hänen oma tahdonvoimansa riittäisi suunnitelman toteuttamiseen. Onneksi hänellä oli salainen aseensa, keino viilentää tunteet hetkessä, muisto menneestä elämästä, mutta sitä hän ei aikonut paljastaa vuoteella huohottavalle miehelle.

Draco tunsi olevansa äärettömän kiihottunut. Hän ei ehkä aivan ymmärtänyt miksi Harry oli niin vihainen, mutta ei jaksanut välittää asiasta juuri nyt. Tärkeämpää oli se tunne kun Harry katseli häntä tummin silmin ja halusi selvästi näyttää hänelle kuun ja tähdet, eikä Dracolla todellakaan ollut mitään sitä vastaan. 

Harry katseli Dracoa mietteissään. Hän ei ollut koskaan voinut kuvitellakaan tuntevansa mitään tämmöistä toista ihmistä kohtaan. Se, että Draco sai hänen sydämensä hakkaamaan ja perhoset lentelemään hänen vatsassaan oli jotain niin uskomattoman ihanaa, että välillä Harry pelkäsi heräävänsä ja huomaavansa, että kaikki olikin vain unta. Toki tykytys hänen haaroissaan tällä hetkellä ei tuntunut unelta, eikä myöskään näky hänen edessään.

Niinpä Harry viimeinkin päätti armahtaa niin itseään kuin Dracoa, ja tarttui toimeen helpottaakseen heidän kummankin tuskaa. Hän ei kuitenkaan päästänyt Draco helpolla, ei tällä kertaa, sillä hän oli edelleen vihainen kaikesta siitä mitä oli Ginnyltä kuullut.

Hitaasti ja rauhallisesti Harry lähti kiduttamaan allaan makaavaa miestä. Draco kiemurteli, mutta Harry ei antanut tälle armoa. Katseellaan hän viestitti, että nyt riitti eikä Dracolla ollut muuta vaihtoehtoa kuin alistua kohtaloonsa, joka tällä hetkellä tuntui erittäin epäoikeudenmukaiselta.

Himosta suunniltaan Draco tuijotti Harrya. Voi miten hän halusikaan että Harry olisi liikkunut nopeammin, nainut häntä oikein kunnolla ja vetänyt häneltä samaan aikaan käteen. Mutta ei, se ei ollut näköjään Harryn suunnitelma juuri nyt. Jostain syystä tämä viivytteli, ja hetken Draco oli varma että kohta Harry häipyisi. Kun tämä oli ollut vielä niin vihainenkin. Sitten Harry liikahti taas toimimaan ja lähetti samalla kosketuksellaan kipinäryöpyn pitkin Dracon selkärankaa. Nautinnosta voihkaisten Draco huusi kovaan ääneen. Juuri näin! Tätä hän halusi lisää.

Harry ei tiennyt kuinka kauan hän pystyisi hillitsemään itsensä. Draco oli niin käsittämättömän kuuma, eikä tämä luultavasti itse tajunnut ollenkaan mitä teki Harrylle parhaillaan. Jos joku olisi sanonut Harrylle viime syksynä, että hän tulisi harrastamaan siveetöntä ja hekumallisen kuumaa seksiä Draco Malfoyn kanssa lähes päivittäin, Harry olisi luultavasti nauranut itsensä kuoliaaksi. Hän ei oikein vieläkään käsittänyt mitä oli tapahtunut. Milloin lukko hänen sisällään oli auennut ja hänestä oli kuoriutunut tällainen seksipeto? Ei Harry halunnut valittaa, ei missään nimessä, sillä seksi Dracon kanssa oli ehdottomasti parasta mitä hänen elämässään tällä hetkellä oli, mutta jotenkin se tuntui välillä vähän omituiselta, olihan hän elänyt näin vanhaksi ajattelematta seksiä juuri ollenkaan ja nyt sitä oli yhtäkkiä yllin kyllin hänen elämässään.

Sitten Harry muisti ketkä kaikki heidän suhteestaan tiesivät ja minkälaiseksi he kuvittelivat heidän seksielämänsä. Ajatus sai Harryn punastumaan, mutta hän päätti että olisi vihdoinkin aika jättää vanha Harry taakse ja kaivaa uusi esiin.

"Sinä olet minun", Harry mutisi hiljaisella äänellä vasten Dracon ihoa. "Etkä sinä enää ikinä pane minua ennen kuin ME lähdemme yhdessä Kotikoloon sunnuntaiaterialle." Draco päästeli pieniä ääniä ja Harry mietti kuuliko toinen ollenkaan, mitä hän sanoi, mutta jatkoi kuitenkin matalalla äänellä. "Vaan se olen minä joka panee sinua."

Silloin Draco tuli kovaa.

~ * ~

Jälkeenpäin he makasivat sylikkäin vuoteella jonka lakanat olivat rypyssä.

"Kaksikymmentäneljä vuotta?" Harryn ääni oli käheä ja täynnä pidäteltyä tunnetta. "Ihan oikeasti?"  
"Mmmmh..." Draco vältteli Harryn katsetta.  
"Koko velhomaailma on tiennyt vaikka kuinka pitkään että sinä haluat _minut_. Ja milloinhan sinä olit ajatellut kertoa siitä minulle?" Harry ihmetteli.  
"Hmmmp..." Draco mutisi hiljaa.

Hän ei ollut aivan varma halusiko käydä tätä keskustelua Harryn kanssa. Lisäksi Harry oli ollut niin vihainen, ettei Draco tiennyt mitä tämä oikein ajatteli kaikesta, ja mistä ihmeestä Harry oli edes kuullut moisesta? Draco oli ollut erittäin, erittäin varovainen aina. Hän ei ollut puhunut kenellekään puolikasta sanaakaan ihastumisestaan Harryyn, ei ikinä. Joten miten Harry saattoi tietää siitä?

Pieni tunne punoutui Dracon sisällä yhä tiiviimmäksi palloksi. Harry tuntui ilkeältä ja inhottavalta kun ahdisti häntä kysymyksillään. Draco tunsi sydämensä puristuvan kokoon kun hän ajatteli Harrya ja kaikkia niitä tunteita, joita hän ihan aidosti ja oikeasti tunsi Harrya kohtaan jossain syvällä sisällään. Niitä tunteita joita hän ei uskaltanut tunnustaa aina edes itselleenkään.

"Draco, ihan oikeasti?" Harry silitti lempeästi sylissään makaavan miehen rintaa.  
"Harry, minä voin selittää... Minä..." Draco mietti mitä hänen pitäisi sanoa, pitäisikö hänen pyytää anteeksi vai mitä Harry halusi hänen sanovan.  
"Niin?" Harryn äänestä ei erottanut minkäänlaista tunnetta, mutta käsi silitti edelleen Dracon rintaa.  
"Minä en tiedä.... minä halusin... toivoin... ja nyt..." Draco puhui katkonaisesti, hengitti pinnallisesti ja toivoi että puristava tunne hänen sisällään häviäisi.

Hetken Harry katseli miestä joka vapisi ja puristi silmiään kiinni. Ehkä hän oli ollut liian ankara tälle, ehkä ei ollut reilua kiusata toista tällaisella hetkellä. Vaikka ei Harry kyllä tiennyt, kuinka näistä asioita edes olisi pitänyt puhua.

"Shh", Harry mutisi ja painoi huulensa Dracon huulille.

Innokkaasti Draco vastasi suudelmaan. Hän antoi huuliensa kertoa kaikki ne sanat, joita hän ei osannut lausua ääneen. Viestitti sanattomasti siitä tunteesta mitä hän tunsi toista kohtaan. Valoi käsiensä kautta salaiset unelmansa toisen vartalolle ja tunsi järkytyksekseen, kuinka Harry vastasi hänelle samoin sanattomin lausein.

"Minä olen sinun", Draco kuiskasi.  
"Ja minä sinun", Harry vastasi kumartuen suutelemaan miesystäväänsä uudelleen.

~ * ~

Seuraavana sunnuntaina Draco ilmestyi Kotikoloon varttia vaille kaksi Scorpiuksen kanssa, joka oli saapunut perjantaina kotiin lukuvuoden päätyttyä Tylypahkassa. Arthur Weasley otti heidät vastaan ja ohjasi olohuoneeseen odottamaan, että Molly huutaisi heidät pöytään. Olohuone pullisteli punapäisiä ihmisiä, näkyi joukossa pari tummempaakin päätä sekä pari blondia. Draco haki katsellaan Harrya mutta ei nähnyt tätä missään. Sen sijaan hänestä tuntui kun huoneen joka ikinen silmäpari olisi nauliintunut häneen. Puhe oli vaiennut ja kaikki tuijottivat hiljaa.

Sitten Draco tunsi kuinka joku kietoi kätensä hänen vyötärönsä ympärille takaapäin ja painoi huulensa hänen niskaan. Harryn tuttu tuoksu leijui hänen nenäänsä ja Draco huokasi tyytyväisenä. Sitten Harry vetäytyi hieman ja loi katseen odottaviin silmäpareihin.

"Saanko esitellä, miesystäväni Draco", Harry sanoi ja tuntui kun koko olohuoneellinen velhoja olisi huokaissut yhteen ääneen.

"Syömään!" kajahti samassa Mollyn huuto ja talo täyttyi äänistä, kun perhe lähti kohden yhteistä ateriaa.

  


~ * ~


End file.
